A Crime
by gurl3677
Summary: A few years after Vincent's wife was killed, he finally finds a girl who makes him remember how to live.A girl who makes him laugh and love again but then his past comes rushing back.Will he risk everything he has gained for revenge? Vincent/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though it's finished! Thank you!*_

It had been two and a half years since my wife was killed. My whole life changed the night I found her dead. I sold our house because she died there and I couldn't stay. I got a shitty apartment with a view from my living/dining room into another apartment. The girl that lived there liked me. She wanted me but I just didn't see her that way. She was kind of weird. She stared at me a lot, watched me through the windows. I thought I should buy shades or maybe I should ask her out. I didn't know. I didn't see her like that. Her name was Alice.

Two and a half long years and I hadn't looked at or thought about another woman, well, two years. Two years after she died, I had started going to this diner. It was a little all night place down the road from where I lived. There was this girl that worked there. She was one of two girls that work the late afternoon shift. She was beautiful and always smiled at me. She had waited on me every night since I started going in there. I went there once a week, always on Thursday nights.

She never asked me my name. I think she knew I didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew what I ordered because it was the same thing every time. She started bring me my coffee without me ordering after a while. She started putting my dinner order in without asking me what I wanted because she just remembered.

I watched her without her knowing. I tried to make it subtle, I didn't think she knew what I was doing. I rested my elbows on the table and my forehead in my hands. I tried to make it look like I was looking at the table but I watched her walk around. I liked her smile and her laugh. I liked how gentle she seemed and almost two and a half years after my wife's death, I took a chance. I decided to asked the girl out on a date.

" Hey, that waitress, the one who waits on me all the time, Jillian, is she dating someone?" I asked as I paid my bill at the end of my dinner. The cashier was a guy, a teen, I think. He looked back at Jillian then back at me before he answered. I glanced up at her then back at my wallet. She was leaning against a counter, her back to me. She was talking to one of the cooks.

" No, I don't think so. I mean she never talks about anyone and no one comes in to see her." The kid said.

I looked back at her as I handed my money over. The kid thanked me and I stepped away from the counter. I started towards her then stopped. I was nervous. I started again then stopped. I heard the kid snicker. He was laughing at me because I was acting like a bitch and I knew it. I rubbed my bottom lip. I did it when I was nervous or thinking. I couldn't help it, I did it without thinking most of the time. I took a deep breath and started towards her again.

" Ah, Jillian," I started. She turned around and smiled at me.

" Did you need something else? You want something to go?" She asked me. I dropped my hand from my mouth and took a hold of my sleeves. I slipped my hands inside my sleeves then laughed.

" Yeah, kind of." I said. " So I was wondering if you wanted to go out...sometime...with me." I was acting like a bitch and now I sounded like a bitch. There was no way she was going to say yes. " I mean, if you don't want too, it's fine."

" No, I'd like that." She said quickly.

" You would?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I would." She said. " Let me write down my number." She said as she took her notebook out of her apron. She took a piece of paper out and write her number down then handed it to me.

" Thanks." I said as I took it from her. " So I will call you and we will set something up." She smiled again.

" Okay." She said.

Her name was Jillian Winters and she made me nervous.

XXXXXX

I called her that night. First though, I paced around my apartment with my dog. I picked up the phone, then set it down, then picked it back up. When I was finally ready to man up, I dialed her number and waited. It rang three times before she picked up. I closed my eyes and put my hand in my hair as I asked if it was her. I knew it was, I knew her voice.

We made plans for me to pick her up the following night. It was a Friday and she didn't have to work. She gave me directions to her place and I told her I'd pick her up at five. I thought I'd hang up there, I asked her out, plans were made, that should have been the end of the call but I didn't want to let her go. So I kept asking her questions about herself which she answered then she asked me questions and I answered. She was so easy to talk too. I sat on my couch and put my arm around the back of it. My dog jumped up on the couch beside me.

She had two brothers and a sister. She was a triplet, right in the middle of her brothers. She was 30 years old, ten years younger than me. She was working at the diner because she had just bought a little art studio and needed the extra income. She taught art during the day. She taught kids, teens, and adults. She was hoping to only have to work at the diner for a year or so. She drove a Hyundia Accent.

I was surprised at how her voice alone was affecting me. I had called her feeling nervous and stupid but something in her voice was calming me and making me feel comfortable. She even made me smile and laugh a few times and that felt great. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled and laughed. We hung up the phone because she had to go not because I wanted too. I wanted to talk to her more but I hadn't realized how long we had been on the phone. We had been talking for two hours.

I thought about the date all day the next day. I hadn't been on a date in so long, I wasn't sure what to do, where to take her. She didn't seem like the movie and dinner type of girl so I decided to take her to the new art museum. It had opened up the month before. I hoped she hadn't been there already. I had looked it up online and bought the tickets before I went to pick her up.

She lived on the top floor of a two level apartment building. I walked up the stairs to her door, my mind racing. I thought about just going home but I wanted to see her. I had thought about her all night the night before and all day that day. I wanted to see her and hear her voice again. Her voice was just amazing to me. It was soft and gentle and her laugh was amazing. It was soft and gentle too.

She had a small private porch at the top of the stairs. She had her door open but her screen door closed. I rubbed my lip quickly and looked away. I took a deep breath and looked back into her apartment. I knocked quickly before I could lose my nerve. I told myself to man up, she was just a girl. A girl I had met and made me feel something. I had been empty for so long. Suddenly she appeared at the doorway and I couldn't help but smile.

" Hi." She said as she opened the screen door.

" Hi." I said before I walked into her place. Directly to my left was a little room that had French doors. In front of me was her living room and dining room. I could see what looked like her kitchen. Right by the kitchen was a stair case.

" Let me grab my bag." She said as she walked to her dining room table. She picked up a plaid green and blue bag. She put the straps over her head so it went across her chest and back. She smiled as she took a hold of the straps.

" You ready?" I asked her. Her smile warmed me.

" Yeah." She said.

XXXXXX

We walked to my car, talking together. I was still surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. I had gotten close to her when we walked down the stairs and she smelled like nothing else I had ever smelled before. Whatever she was wearing was light and soft, just like everything else about her. It wasn't over powering or anything, just a soft, amazing scent. I wished I knew what it was.

We talked to entire way to the art museum. She hadn't been there yet but had been wanting to go so she was excited and that made me smile. I stole a few glances at her as I drove. At the diner she always had her hair parted to the right side and pulled up into a messy bun. Her uniform were faded jeans, black vans and a white shirt with the name of the diner across her back.

Now she had her hair down and straight. It was still parted to the right side but now I knew how long it was. It reached her lower back and was a very dark brown color and two blond streaks on either side of her head. Her dark blue eyes were shining and they sparkled as she talked. I liked her eyes, they drew me in. They had dept to them and I wanted to know what was behind them.

I parked the car in the parking deck of the art museum and we walked side by side. I kept asking her questions about herself and she asked me things. I found out she had grown up in Ohio with her parents and siblings. Her brothers lived together in the same apartment complex as she did. Their apartment was just below hers. She shared her apartment with her sister who was two years younger than the triplets.

I watched her as she took in the paintings and art pieces. Everything there seemed to amaze her and I liked to see the look on her face as she looked around. She explained who some of the artists were as we went along, I was surprised at how much she knew. I could really like this girl, I thought to myself. I was glad I had decided to go out with her. Her wonder at things made me smile and made me have that much more interest in her.

We spend almost two hours there and they flew by. Sometimes when she was explaining things to me, she'd lean closer and I'd inhale deeply. She just smelled so amazing. Her skin looked so soft I was surprised at myself for wanting to touch it. I almost reached out to take her hand a few times but stopped myself. We weren't there yet.

" So you want to get something to eat?" I asked her when we got into my car. She smiled at me.

" Sure but I will pay." She said. I was taken back and glanced at her before I backed my car out of it's spot. I hadn't expected that.

" Is there some place you want to go?" I asked her.

" No, I don't care, just not the Merlotte's, please." She said with a smile. I smiled as I rubbed my lip. I wouldn't have dreamed of taking her to her work.

After dinner, I drove her home. I didn't want to drop her off but it was 8:30 already and I didn't know how long she wanted to stay out. It seemed like we were talking about everything and anything. It was so easy to get along with her. She smiled and laughed so much. It made me feel so good. I didn't want to leave that feeling.

" So can I ask you something?" She asked me as she looked at me.

" Sure." I said as I drove.

" You don't have to answer me if you don't want too, okay?" Jillian asked.

" What?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked away. I shifted in the driver's seat as I started to get nervous.

" Who was it in your life that upset you?" She asked as she looked back at me. I glanced at her then looked back at the road.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" You are in a place that I was in a few years ago, I can tell. I can see it in your eyes." She said.

" And what place is that?" I asked.

" A sad place." Jillian said. I sighed.

" And what happen to you?" I asked.

" I tell you, you tell me?" She asked as I pulled into a parking space. I shut the car off and faced her. I nodded because I wanted know what had happen to her. She met my eyes. " I had another brother. He was five years younger than me. He was killed four years ago in a car accident that he and I were in. He died in my arms. He bled to death all over me." I was shocked. I couldn't believe what she had just said. I didn't know what to say. " So what happen to you?" She asked gently. I looked away, rubbed my lip for a few seconds while I gathered my thoughts then looked back at her. I dropped my arm and tilted my head slightly.

" My wife was killed 2 years ago and the police never found the killer." I told her, surprised at easy it was to tell her. She nodded.

" The police never found out who hit my brother and I." Jillian said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review even though it's finished! Thank you!*_

I sat at her dining room table and watched as she brought two cups of coffee over. She slipped into the chair across from me and smiled as she gave me a cup. She knew just how I liked my coffee. I put my hands on either side of the cup and started rolling it back and forth. I stared into the coffee and sighed. She continued to surprise me because I wanted to talk about what happen to me and I wanted to know what happen to her. I looked at her and found her staring into her cup. I cleared my throat.

" So how did you know something had happen to me?" I asked. She sighed and slowly met my eyes.

" Because I could see it in your eyes. I noticed it right away when you started coming to the diner. I had the same look for a long time after Nicky died." Jillian said.

" How did it happen?" I asked her. She dropped her eyes and stared into her cup again.

" Nicky and I had went out to eat one night. We stopped at this light not far from here. It was late and there where no other cars around. When the light turned green Nicky started to go. I looked up at him as a van slammed into his side of the car. Nicky wasn't wearing a seat belt so he flew over to my side as the van pushed his car over to the side of the road. The windows crashed in on us and a big piece of glass went into his side. I..." She paused and stared hard at her cup. I watched as she started sliding one of her fingers around the rim of the cup. She needed a few minutes so I gave them to her. I actually wanted to reach out and touch her. I almost did but I stopped myself. " I opened my door and pulled him out. I heard the door to the van open and I looked up but the guy took off." Her eyes raised up and looked at me.

" He just ran away?" I asked. She nodded.

" He did. I started screaming at him to help me but he never stopped running. I looked down at Nicky and saw how much he was bleeding. It was every where, all over his clothes, all over me. I didn't know what to do. I could see this big piece of glass sticking out of him but I was too scared to touch it. I was scared I'd hurt him. He kept saying he couldn't breath and his chest was moving fast. He had a death grip on my shoulders. Then he started to shake and really gasping for air. The next thing I knew..." She looked down again as she shrugged her shoulders and paused. " he went completely still. I didn't want to look at his face because I was scared of what I'd see. I heard sirens coming towards us but I knew it was too late. So I just held him to me and rocked him. I kept telling him that I loved him. He died from blood lost and crushing injuries to his chest. Turns out the man had stolen the van that he hit us with." She said. She shook her head then brought her hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her eye.

" It's okay." I said as she stood up. She went right in her kitchen and grabbed a napkin. She wiped her eyes, keeping her back to me and her head down slightly.

" Four years later and it still feels so fresh to me." Jillian said. My heart went out to this beautiful girl who knew how I felt, who was feeling what I had been feeling.

I stood up and walked to her before I could stop myself. I took a hold of her arm and turned her. I needed to hug her and I needed to be hugged. I put my arms around her and pulled her into me. She stiffen up then slowly hugged me in return. She brought her hands to my sides and took a hold of my shirt. She didn't put her arms around me but she hugged me in her way. Her head was resting against my chest because she was only 5 ft 1in. She couldn't reach my shoulders while we were standing. I let my fingers play in the ends of her hair. It was as soft as it looked.

" Does it get easier?" I asked her. She nodded as she pulled away to look at me.

" It does." She said.

Jillian seemed to have this weird power over me already. I loved my wife but I didn't feel this pull to her like I did Jillian. Maybe it was because she knew what I was going through. Maybe it was because I was tired of being alone. Maybe I will never know why but the pull was there and I liked it. I met her eyes than brought my hands to her hair. I tucked strands of it behind her ears as we locked eyes. I wanted to kiss her. and might have actually done so, but someone came into the apartment and the spell between us was broken. Jillian looked to the door and smiled as she completely pushed away from me. I turned and leaned my back against the counter to look at the girl who was walking towards us.

" Hi." Both girls said to each other at the same time. When Jillian reached her, the girls hugged. The girl looked just like Jillian. She was just about the same height, maybe an inch or two taller, and looked like she weight about the same, 115 pounds. She had shoulder length hair and it was the same dark brown color.

" How was work?" Jillian asked when she pulled away. The girl's eyes shifted to me then looked back at Jillian.

" Good." She said. Jillian faced me then.

" This is my sister, Mariah." She said. I smiled and pushed away from the counter. I came to the girl and stuck out my hand.

" I'm Vincent." I said. Mariah smiled. What was with these girls? Both had killer smiles. She shook my hand and said hi.

" So I was just going to drop my bag off then go down to the boys' apartment. I will see you later." Mariah said to Jillian.

" Okay. Tell them I said hey." She said as her sister dropped her bag down. Mariah and I exchanged goodbyes then Jillian and I sat back down at the table. Mariah shut the door as she walked out. " So I told you my story." I nodded and sighed. It was my turn to look into my cup.

" My wife was murdered. I don't really know what happen. I found her dead in our house. It was two years ago and the cops still don't have any information. She was shot." I told her.

XXXXXX

We were standing on the sidewalk in front of her stairs. I actually didn't want to leave but it was getting late. It was around ten and I didn't want her to think I over stayed. I felt better than I had in a long time. Talking to her about our pasts made me feel so much better. I wanted to see her again, I wanted to get to know her more, I wanted to be around her. She hugged me and I closed my eyes before I hugged her back. When she pulled away, she smiled at me. She smiled a lot.

" Despite the fact that I was crying, I actually had a good time." She said. I laughed and smiled at her.

" I did too. Can I see you again?" I asked.

" Well you come into the diner every Thursday so the chances are good." She said. I noticed that we were still standing close to each other. Her hands were on my arms, mine were on her waist.

" Yeah, I mean, I will see you there but I'd like to see you outside of there." I said. She smiled again.

" I'd like that." She said. She seemed to notice how close she was to me than. She dropped her arms and stepped away from me.

" I will call you tomorrow than?" I asked.

" Okay. I'm teaching but if I miss your call, I can call you back. Thank you again for today." She said.

" You're welcome. Thank you for coming out with me, I needed this." I told her honestly. She nodded.

" I needed it too." She said with a sigh.

XXXXXX

I thought about her the whole way back to my place. I actually really had a good time. I was really looking forward to see her again. I couldn't wait to talk to her. I rested my left arm on my door frame and started rubbing my lip. I couldn't stop smiling as I drove. I was going to call her the next day, that much I knew. I was going to call her and try to see her again.

XXXXXX

I jogged up my stairs, still grinning. My phone went off, telling me I had a message. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was from Jillian. My stomach jumped as I grinned wider, I bet I looked stupid. I took out my keys and unlocked my apartment as I clicked opened her text message. My dog started jumping and barking. I patted her head as I read my message.

' I really had a good time. Thank you again.' I went to my fridge and pulled out a beer before I headed to my couch. I looked out the window and saw Alice coming into her place. I needed to get shades.

' I did too. Thank you for getting me to open up.'

' Good night.' She texted I popped open my beer as I switched on my TV.

' Good night.'


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review even though it's finished! Thank you!*_

( End Vincent's POV)

Jillian was leaning down, looking at one of her student's paintings the next day. Her mid afternoon class was winding down as she went over a few things the student could do differently. Something made her look up towards the door. Vincent was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He smiled slightly at her. Jillian stood up and patted her student's shoulder than started towards him.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey." He said. " So I was driving by and I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat for lunch."

" I brought my lunch." She said. He smiled and started rubbing his bottom lip. She kind of liked it when he did that, it was cute.

" Yeah, ah, I did too, actually." He said. Jillian smiled.

" Why don't you bring your lunch in here than? I'm almost done with this class, we can eat in the back." She said. He nodded.

" Yeah, okay. That sounds good. So I will just go get it?" He asked.

" Yeah, I only have 15 minutes left." She said.

When Vincent came back into her studio, everyone was cleaning up their stations. She was standing by a sink with a guy. They were washing their hands as they talked and smiled. Vincent frowned as he walked around to get a better look at the guy. They finished washing up and she laughed at something he said before she walked away. She was wiping her hands off as she walked over to Vincent. The guy's eyes were lingering on them.

" Hey, who's that?" Vincent asked without thinking.

" Who?" She asked.

" That guy who's staring at you." He said. She looked behind her then laughed as she looked back at him.

" Ah, he's staring at you. Come on." She took his hand. he let her pull him to the back.

" Me? Why is he staring at me?" Vincent asked, taking in how soft her skin was. Jillian laughed again as she dropped his hand.

" Because he thinks you're hot and he's gay." She said. Vincent's mouth dropped as he set his lunch down on her table. She was opening the small fridge she had sitting on a counter.

" You're fucking with me, right?" He asked. Her laugh flowed through him, making him smile without thinking.

" I'm not." She said as she pulled out a small bag. She tossed it to the table and it landed right by his. She shut the fridge and looked at him. " I need to go say bye to everyone and unless you want to get eye fucked, you should stay back here."

" Yeah, I will just hang back, I think." Vincent said. Jillian laughed and walked away. His eyes followed her as she passed him and went out of the room.

He heard a chorus of goodbyes then a door opening and closing a few times before the studio grew quiet. She came back into the back room, still smiling. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly as she passed him again. He followed her example as she sat down. He pulled out the chair beside her and slipped into it.

" So that guy's name is Shane and he wants to know if you are single. I have his number if you want it." She said.

" No, thanks. He's not really my type." Vincent said. Jillian looked at him, her hands holding her little bag.

" He's not your type? Do you have a type of guy you like?" She asked.

" That's not what I meant." He said. Jillian laughed and looked away.

" I'm just fucking with you." She said as she started to open her bag. " But seriously, he wants your number."

" You didn't give it to him, did you?" Vincent asked. Jillian laughed as she pulled out her sandwich.

" No, you're safe." She said. She started ripping her sandwich into little pieces then she looked up at him as he got his lunch out. " So, you said you were driving by, how did you know where I worked?" Vincent laughed and won't meet her eyes.

" I sort of...looked you up." He said. Jillian looked back to her sandwich.

" Oh." She didn't say for a while again before she spoke. " Are you on your lunch break?" She popped a piece of the sandwich into her mouth.

" Yeah but I can take lunch whenever I want." He said.

" What do you do?" Jillian asked.

" I fix the lights on billboards." He said. She looked up at him than, making him look at her.

" Really?" He nodded, not sure why she seemed so excited. " So you get to go up on top of those things?" He smiled and nodded again. " But those are so high. Don't you get scared?" He laughed and looked away.

" No. I just climb up there and change the light then climb down."

" You make it sound so easy. I bet the view is amazing." She said before she took another bite. He wouldn't have thought his job was hard or cool but she seemed completely taken with it. " Hey aren't you breaking some guy rule? I mean, we just went out last night. Aren't you supposed to wait like a week before you talk to me again?" They both looked at each other then.

" Do you want me too?" He asked. Her smile was small as she shook her head.

" No. I don't like games." He nodded.

" I don't either and I don't play them." He dropped his sandwich and sighed as he looked away. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his lip as he thought for a few seconds. " Look, I'm just gonna be honest, okay?"

" Okay." Jillian said slowly. He looked at her with bright blue eyes.

" I like you and I haven't like anyone in a long time. I think you're interesting, funny, and you're beautiful so I don't want to play this does she like me or not game. I'm not going to mess around and not call you for a few days or whatever guys are supposed to do. I'd like to date you and see where we can take this." He said. Jillian tilted her head slightly. They stared at each other for a few minutes and he started getting nervous.

" Okay." She said as she nodded.

" Okay?" He asked. " Did you just say okay?" She laughed as she looked back at her lunch.

" Yeah, I did." He smiled and moved to the table again. He went back to his lunch.

" Okay." He said.

After lunch he helped her clean up and they made plans to get together later that night. They started to walk out of the kitchen and once they got to the middle of her studio, Vincent took a chance and acted on something he wanted to do. He took a deep breath as she talked. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers. She didn't pull away, in fact she squeezed his hand and he smiled as they continued to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review even though this is finished!*_

The following week, Jillian's brothers were going to have a party. Vincent and Jillian had been spending the evenings together when they got done with work. They always went to her place. He decided to buy the blinds and didn't want to bring Jillian over until he got them. He didn't want Alice to be watching them. He knew Alice watched him through her window.

The night of the party arrived and he was going to be meeting her brothers for the first time. He had seen her sister coming and going from the apartment but her brothers were never there. Vincent was feeling a little nervous but he wanted to meet them. He really liked Jillian and her brothers were important to her. He was also planning on kissing her that night.

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror at his place then patted his dog on the head before he turned the lights off. He looked back and saw Alice's lights were off. She had been going out a lot lately and he hadn't seen much of her but he was glad. He grabbed his keys then walked out. He shut the door, locked it quickly then turning around.

" For fuck sakes!" He said as he jumped. Alice was standing behind him.

" Where have you been?" She asked.

" Ah, out." He said. She nodded.

" I noticed." She said.

" How have you been?" Vincent asked her.

" I'm fine. Are you seeing someone?" Alice asked. Vincent moved the keys from one hand to another.

" Yeah." He said as he started to pass her.

" Who is she?" Alice asked.

" Ah, just a girl I met." He said as he started down the stairs.

" I'd like to meet her sometime." Alice was following him quickly.

" Sure, you know, that might be fun." Vincent lied.

" I think it's only right. You're my only friend, you know." Alice said. Vincent rolled his eyes as he reached the bottom steps.

" Yeah well, maybe you should go out more, you know? Meet some people." He offered.

" I could start by meeting your girlfriend." Alice said.

" We will see." Vincent said.

XXXXXX

Vincent was waiting on the couch, watching TV in her den later that night. She hadn't been ready when he got to her apartment so she turned on the TV for him then went back up the stairs. She had to change her clothes because she was wearing her clothes from the studio. Vincent could hear music coming from her brothers' apartment and started getting nervous all over again. He heard the girls laughing as they came back down the stairs. Mariah walked past the den and out of the door a second before Jillian appeared in the doorway.

" Okay, sorry about that." She said. He smiled as he stood up. " My sister's freaking out cuz she likes this guy, Mike, that's going to be there and I had to help her pick out her clothes." He shut the TV off and started towards her. " Ready?" She asked.

" Yeah." He said.

As they walked out of her place, his eyes slid down her. She was wearing her normal faded jeans. The jeans fit her ass so nicely that he wanted to reach out and grab it. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed her down the stairs. She was wearing a plain, white v neck tight shirt. She was the only girl he had ever met that could wear the hell out of a plain shirt.

He followed her around the stairs and under them to a another door that was propped opened. There was loud music and talking coming from the inside. Directly in front of them was a table with six guys sitting around it. Two guys sitting at each end of the table had to be her brothers, he thought. They looked almost completely alike.

Both guys had the same dark hair as Jillian and her sister. They looked much taller than the girls but both were smiling and he'd know that smile anywhere. There were two guys sitting beside each other on each side of the table. The boys' apartment looked like Jillian's only instead of there being an upstairs there was a stair case that went down stairs. Vincent followed Jillian to the table. The guys were talking and laughing but it died down when they saw her.

" Hey, Jilly." One guy, facing Vincent, said. He had blond hair and his eyes were taking her in.

" Hey, so this is Vincent." Jillian said. She looped her hand around Vincent's arm and pulled him closer to her. She pointed to one guy at the end of the table who was staring hard at Vincent. " So that's Jared, my oldest brother," She put her hand on the guy's shoulder who was sitting across from Jared. "This is Jordan. He was third,"

" Because the best came last." Jordan spoke up with a smile. He stood up and held his hand out to Vincent. They exchanged a hello and smiled. She quickly finished introducing him around the table to the other guys then took him into a another room where her sister was.

They had been at the party about an hour, having drinks and talking together. He was leaning against the couch, holding her to him. He had his arm around her waist with his hand resting against her lower back. She had one hand on his shoulder while she stood in between his legs. They were talking to the guy her sister liked. Mariah was standing beside the guy, staring up at him. Vincent's fingers were rubbing Jillian's lower back when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked down at the number. He shook his head and put it back into his pocket. He didn't want to talk to Alice, she knew he was busy that night. They kept talking and having a good time when his phone went off again. He pulled it out and saw she was calling him again. He patted Jillian's back.

" I have to take this, I'm sorry." He said as he stood up. She smiled as her hand slipped from his shoulder to his chest.

" It's okay." She said.

He smiled, put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her quickly, surprising them both. He pulled away and looked at her as his phone continued to scream. Jillian smiled and took a hold of his shirt. She pulled him close and kissed him again. Vincent twisted some of her hair in his fingers and put his phone back into his pocket. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped in quickly. They kissed for a few seconds again before his phone went off again. He pulled his mouth away and swore. Jillian laughed.

" Just answer it. I will be here when you get back." She said softly.

" Yeah, alright. I'm sorry. It won't take long." He promised. She smiled and nodded.

The den Jillian was standing in had three big windows. When Vincent went outside to answer his phone, he could see her. She was leaning against the couch, talking with her sister and Mike. He smiled as he answered the phone. He wanted to end the call as fast as he could so he could get back in there to her. The kiss had gone over well and he wanted to try for more.

" What?" He asked into the phone, his eyes still on Jillian.

" I need you. I need your help." Alice said.

" I told you I'm busy." He said.

" You with your girlfriend?" She snapped.

" You're drunk." Vincent said.

" Yeah and I got an accident. I'm in jail." Alice said.

" I can't help you, I'm busy, You need to call someone else or spend the night. I can't help you every time you need something. I'm not your boyfriend." Vincent said.

He heard her call his name as he took the phone away. He looked down at it and ended the call. He put his phone on silent so she won't bother him anymore. He slipped it into his pocket and turned around to go into the apartment. He almost ran into her brother, Jared. Vincent had been so wrapped up in his phone call, and watching Jillian, that he hadn't noticed that Jared had come outside.

" Problems?" Jared asked before he light up a smoke.

" No." Vincent said.

" Sounded like you were talking to a girl." Jared said.

" She's just a friend." He said. Jared took a drag from his smoke and nodded his head.

" I hope so. My sister really likes you. I won't take it well if you fuck her over, you feel me?" Jared said. Vincent nodded.

" Yeah, I feel you." He said. Jared nodded as he took another drag.

" Good. Now I got to go have the same conversation with that guy with my other sister." Jared surprised him by smiling then. " Sometimes it sucks being the older brother." Vincent smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review even though the story I finished!*_

( Vincent's POV)

I went back into her brothers' apartment. I didn't mind that Jared had talked to me. He was just taking care of her, he was supposed to be a dick to me at first. He didn't know me, didn't know what I thought about his sister. For all he knew I was just trying to get into Jillian's pants. I could be a love them and leave them type of guy. But I wasn't. I wasn't going to fuck her and forget her, I didn't know how anyone could forget her.

I walked into the den and to the couch she was leaning against. She smiled at me and I started smiling without thinking. I was glad we got that first kiss out of the way. Things always seemed full of tension until the first kiss was done. I took her arm and pulled her away from the couch. I moved to take her spot, then pulled her against me. I put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as she continued to talk to her sister and Mike. Jillian's back was against my chest and it felt completely natural to have her there. She took a hold of my arms and started rubbing them.

I noticed than that Jared had come into the room. He stood about 6 ft 4in tall and I wondered how he and Jordan were so tall but their sisters were so little. Jillian and Mariah looked at each other as Jared asked if he could talk to Mike alone. Mike said sure then followed him outside. Mariah rolled her eyes and Jillian laughed.

" I need to go stop this." Mariah said before she walked away. Jillian turned in my arms and shook her head.

" Jared's going all big brother on him." She said. I brought my hands to her forearms and started rubbing them. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

" Yeah, he did it to me when I was outside." I told her.

" Are you kidding me? What did he say?" She asked. I smiled and tucked some hair behind her ears.

" Nothing, just big brother, new boyfriend stuff." I said. I wondered if she was going to correct me because I called myself her boyfriend and we hadn't really had that talk.

" He acts like Mariah and I are teens still." She said. I kept tucking and untucking her hair.

" He's supposed to do that." I said with a smile.

" He gets mad because he says Jordan gets to be the fun guy, the one everyone likes but he has to be the bad guy, the one everyone hates."

" I don't hate him. He's just watching out for you guys." I told her as I leaned in.

I brought her face to me to close the distance between us. I kissed her lightly at first, barely touching her lips even though I wanted more. I needed to test the waters, needed to see what she liked and wanted from me. She responded to me right away. She parted her lips and my tongue slipped into her mouth. Her tongue met mine, slowly at first but enough that I straighten up. I stood up from the leaning against the couch and tighten my hold on her hair. Her hands came to my sides as we made out. It felt good to kiss her and to have her kiss me in return. She tasted so good that I forgot there were people around us until she pulled away slightly.

" Do you want to spend the night?" She whispered. I looked at her but her eyes were closed. I closed mine and kissed her again.

" Yeah." I whispered against her mouth. Holy hell did I want to spend the night. She was pressed against me so I knew she could feel how hard I was but I couldn't help it. She turned me on.

" Should we leave now?" She whispered.

" Whatever you want." I whispered back. She flicked her tongue out and it brushed against my bottom lip. My hands tighten on their own and she moaned softly. " Maybe we should leave."

She pulled away and took my hand. She turned and pulled me out of the room. She walked over to the table where Jordan and some of their friends were still sitting and playing cards. She bent down and kissed his cheek then straighten up. There was a chorus of good byes and then we left. As soon as we got outside, I could see Jared standing with Mike and Mariah. Mariah was not happy about Jared and Mike talking about but Jillian didn't pay them any attention.

She pulled me down the little walkway and to her stairs. We walked up the stairs and into her apartment were she paused to close the door. Then she took my hand again and lead me through her apartment. I hadn't been in the upstairs of her place before. We crossed her living and dining room then went up the stairs. We turned left once we reached the top of stairs. Directly to my right was a small bathroom, to my left was a bedroom and right in front of us, the room we were going into, was another bedroom.

She let go of my hand as I walked in and took a look around. She had a queen size bed in the center of the room. Her bed frame was black iron and the top part she had twinkle Christmas lights strung through the iron railings. Her comforter was white and made of down feathers. At the end of the room, at the left side of the bed, were three big windows that came from the ceiling to the middle of the wall. It was night and the moonlight gave the room a soft look to it. She had a few pictures taped to the windows. She had a closet that was right next to the door. I turned around and looked at her. She was leaning against the door, her hands behind her back and she was smiling at me. I smiled and started back towards her.

When I reached her, I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her as I pushed against her. Her hands came to the hem of my shirt. I let my tongue slide into her mouth and twist around hers again. I couldn't get enough of that girl. I let my hands go down her face, neck, her shoulders, her sides, and to her shirt. I wanted it off but I hadn't been with a girl for so long, I wasn't sure what to do. She pushed me away slightly and grabbed her shirt. I helped her pull it off and tossed it to the side.

I put one hand on the back of her neck and my other arm around her waist. I started rubbing her back as I pulled her away from the door. I turned us and made her walk backwards to the bed as we made out slowly. When she hit the bed, she sat down and I straddled her lap. She pulled on my shirt so I took it off and it joined her shirt on the floor. She was breathing hard when I started kissing her again. I pushed her to lay down and followed after her. I could feel her moving under me but I wasn't sure what she was doing until I felt her bare breasts come into my chest and heard her bra hit the floor.

I kissed my way from her lips to her neck. She was kicking off her shoes so I kicked mine off while I was sucking on her pulse point. She gasped and arched her back. One spot found. I brought my hand into her hair as she started moving against me. I bit her skin slightly and she moaned again. I threaded my fingers in her hair and tugged it lightly.

" If you're going to pull it, then pull it." She whispered. I let her skin slide slowly out of my mouth and pulled her hair harder. She whimpered and ground her hips into mine. So she liked it rough, that turned me on more.

Her small hands moved to my jeans and she undid the button quickly. I heard my zipper go down a second before her hand went into my boxers. She brought her other hand to me as I started kissing her again. She wrapped both hands around me and started to stroke me. I pulled my mouth away from her and groaned. It had been so long since anyone but me had touched him. My forehead was against her and we were both breathing hard and fast. I wanted her so bad.

I let her work on me while I brought my mouth to her breast. I let the tip of my tongue swirl slow circles around her nipple and watched as it tighten up right away. She tighten her hands on me but kept her pace up. She moaned again so I looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting lower lip. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her nipple as best I could. I sucked it, swirled my tongue around it and blew softly against it. Before I knew it, I could feel my orgasm coming. I yanked away from her quickly. I was not going to cum all over her hand. Her eyes flew open as I stood up. I didn't meet her eyes as I pulled my pants and boxers off. Her hands went to her jeans and it didn't take long before we were both naked.

Jillian was propping herself up on her elbows as she tilted her head to look up at me. I couldn't meet her eyes, I was busy taking her in. She was a beautiful girl with her clothes on but now that she was naked in front of me, she took my breath away. She was stunning. Some of her hair had slipped over her left shoulder, covering her breast so only her nipple was peaking out. Her skin was flawless and pale. She had a tattoo on the left side of her stomach. It was a face. Half the face was a sun with rays and the half was a moon with stars around it. She had a purple heart tattoo on her left hip. Both her wrists had little Chinese symbol tattoos on them.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly. I shook my head.

" Nothing." Was I could say.

" Then why are you staring at me?" She asked as she started to sit up and cover herself with her hands. I moved forward and grabbed her wrists.

" No, don't cover up." I said.

" You're kind of making me uncomfortable." She said honestly. " If you don't want to do this..." I got on the bed and over her as her voice trailed off.

" Does it look like I don't want this? You're just more beautiful than I was ready for." I said as I laid her back down. " I just wanted to take you in." I said. She laughed slightly.

" Look, you got me naked and in bed with you, you don't have throw lines at me." She said. I interlaced my fingers with hers and brought our arms above her head.

" I'm not throwing lines to you." I said before I kissed her.

She rose her hips up and I moved into her as slow as I could. She opened her legs more and moaned loudly. She was whimpering by the time I started moving. I was so shocked, I couldn't kiss her. Our mouths were opened and touching, but we weren't kissing. It felt so good, I couldn't even think straight. I thrust long and slow into her, her hips were moving against me.

" Oh my God..." She moaned as she squeezed my hands. I brought my knees up and flicked my tongue into her mouth. I licked the roof of her mouth. She closed her mouth and started sucking my tongue. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and shuddered against her. She picked up her pace against me, making me adjust mine to match them. " Oh fuck, I'm getting close!" She moaned against my mouth after a while.

" Feels so good." I whispered. She seemed to like to talk so I talked. I lost my grip on her hands so she wrapped her arms around me. I put my hands into her hair as our foreheads came together again.

" Pull it!" She cried out.

I clamped my mouth onto her shoulder and yanked her hair as I bit down on her. She arched up and cried out so loud I knew she was cumming. She wrapped her legs around mine and squeezed them. I thrust hard and fast because I was coming to the end. Her breath mixed with mine as my orgasm slammed into me. I pushed into her hard as felt myself spilling inside her. It felt so good I wanted it to last forever. I groaned and swore as I rode it out. I hadn't had sex in so long, I had forgotten how good it felt to cum inside a woman instead of all over my hand.

When we both came down, I had my head on her chest. Her hands were resting against my shoulders. My eyes were closed as I listen to her heart and her breathing. It was so warm inside her, I wanted to stay in longer but I felt myself getting soft and knew I'd come out of her soon. She started running her fingers across my skin. I realized than that we hadn't used condoms or even talked about birth control. I had wanted her so bad, I hadn't thought about it.

" Will you spend the night with me?" She whispered so gently that I had to smile.

" Yeah." I said as I came out of her. I moved to her side and laid on my back. I was covered in sweat. I kept my eyes closed and brought my hand to her stomach. I started lightly touching her.

" Just so you know, I mean I know it's kind of late now but you aren't going to get me pregnant." She said. I opened my eyes and turned my head. She had her head turned so she was looking at me. " And I don't have anything. I get tested every 6 months to be sure. I mean, I'm not a whore or anything, I have only been with guys I was dating but you can never be to sure."

" Yeah, well, I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since Ashley and I got tested a few years ago." I said. She smiled and nodded.

" I have a birth control method that works for the next 5 years so don't worry about that." She said. She sighed and closed her eyes. She turned her head towards the ceiling again. " I am so fucking tired." She said. I smiled and looked at her ceiling too.

" Me too." I said.

" Then get up, let's get the blankets down." Jillian said as she almost jumped out of bed. I sat up.

She smiled and grabbed my arms, pulling me up. She wasn't being very shy about her body and I was still staring at her. She yanked her blankets down and climbed into bed and patted the left side with a smile. I grinned and crawled over her to lay beside her. She pulled the blankets over us and I wrapped my arms around her. She settled into me, her back against my front. I sighed. It was nice to not sleep alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

( Vincent's POV)

When I woke up, it took me a minute to remember where I was. I was laying on my stomach with both of my arms under her pillow and my face turned towards to the windows. I blinked a few times then ran my hand over my face as I turned around. I looked to my right side but her bed was empty. I looked at her ceiling and closed my eyes again. Her bed was so warm and comfortable. I put one arm over my eyes as I heard her door open. I pretended to still be asleep. She must have tripped, or ran into something, because I heard her curse then laugh quietly. The door shut again then she walked towards the bed. I felt the bed move as she slipped in next to me.

" Vin, wake up." She said. She put her head against mine and was whispering against my skin.

" I'm awake." I said. Jillian pulled away as I dropped my arm and looked at her. She was sitting indian style and her hair was wet. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. She was smiling at me and it made me smile.

" Hey." I said.

" Hi. So I went to my brothers and grabbed one of their new toothbrushes and I set towels out in the bathroom for you to shower. Get up and I will make us breakfast." She said.

" Your brother just has new toothbrushes laying around?" I asked as I started rubbing her leg. She shrugged.

" Jordan has a lot of over nighters." She said.

" What are you doing today?" I asked her as I turned over to face her.

" Nothing. It's Sunday so I don't work." She said.

" Sundays I race my dog on the beach and I want you to come. We can hang out at my place afterwards." I said. I had bought some shades for my windows so I wasn't worried about Alice spying on us.

" You race your dog?" Jillian asked as she continued to smile down at me.

" Yeah." I said.

" And you want me to come over to your place?" I laughed at the surprise in her voice.

" Yeah." I said.

" Okay, well I will change, you shower, we will eat then go." She said.

XXXXXX

We were walking up the stairs to my apartment, holding hands and talking later in the morning. We had eaten breakfast with her brothers, her sister, and Mike who had spend the night too. Jared eyed Mike but seemed to like me. We smoked outside together and talked but he hardly talked to Mike. The more I talked to her brothers the more I liked them. Jordan was a little loud and crazy but he was funny. Jared was funny too but in a much quieter way.

We reached the top of the stairs and I pulled her around the railing so we could moved to my apartment but I stopped walking almost right away. Jillian ran into my back then laughed until she looked around me. I tighten my hold on her hand without thinking. Alice was sitting in the hallway. Her back was against my door and her legs out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

" Where have you been?" She asked me. I glanced at Jillian then looked back at Alice. I cleared my throat and started digging my keys out of my pocket. I pulled Jillian with me as we walked to my door.

" How did you get out jail?" I asked. I was looking at my keys, trying to find the right one.

" I called someone." She said as she stood up. I nodded when she moved to the side of my door.

" Well good." I said as I looked up at her.

" Who's that?" Alice motioned with her head towards Jillian.

" Jillian, this is my neighbor, Alice. She lives across the courtyard from me. Alice, this is Jillian." I said when we reached her.

" Hi." Jillian said. If she noticed the look Alice was giving her, she didn't let on.

" This is your girlfriend?" Alice snapped. I sighed and got my key out.

" Yeah, she is." I said, slipping my key into the lock. Jillian and I still hadn't had the girlfriend/boyfriend talk but she still didn't correct me.

" You're kind of small." Alice said. I whipped my head around and glared at her but Jillian just smiled.

" Yeah, I am, but I pack quite a punch." She said. Alice shook her head and walked away.

I sighed and turned back to the door. I hadn't thought much about her since I talked to her last night. I pushed opened the door and pulled Jillian in. My dog came out of my room, tail up and wagging. I smiled at her and shut the door. Vicky nudged Jillian who started petting her right away. I locked my door and leaned against it as I watched them.

" This is Vicky." I said.

" She's so pretty." Jillian said. I pushed away from the door and took her hand.

" Let me give you the tour." I said. I pulled her towards my bedroom. She smiled as my hands came to her waist.

" Is there a reason you are showing me your bedroom first?" She asked as I backed to my bed. I laughed.

" I have three rooms, my bedroom, my bathroom then the kitchen/living/dining room but my bedroom is the best room in the whole apartment." I said as I brought my hand to her hair. I closed my eyes and kissed her, moving my tongue into her mouth. I put both hands into her hair and she brought hers to my waist.

" What about your dog?" She asked softly.

" Fuck me." I cursed. I kind of forgot that I needed to take her out and get her to the race.

" I would but you said she had a race." Jillian said. I dropped my hands then looked at my watch. We had half an hour.

" Alright, first thing we are doing after the race is trying out my bed." I said. She laughed and pressed herself against me.

" Promise?" I kissed her lightly.

" Promise." I said before I kissed her deeper. Vicky nudged against me and whined. I pulled away from Jillian and looked down at my dog. " She's cock blocking me." Jillian burst into laughter, making me look at her and smile. She patted Vicky's head.

" She doesn't mean too." Jillian said. " Come on, I want to see this part of your life." They were really simple words but they touched me. I looked at her as she smiled at me. I went to her again and kissed her.

" Let me change. It's going to be cold so I will bring an extra hoodie for you." I said softy against her mouth. She nodded then licked my bottom lip. I yanked my head away from her. " Don't. Don't do that." I said as I moved to my dresser. She laughed and sat on my bed.

" Why not? You liked it enough last night." She said as she rubbed Vicky's head.

" Yeah I did." I said. I pulled out my favorite old, red tee shirt. " That has a direct line to my cock." She laughed again and it made me smile. I tossed my shirt into the laundry basket. I really liked to hear her laugh, it moved through me and made me feel so good.

( End Vincent's POV)


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

Vincent had one arm looped around Jillian's shoulders as he cheered on his dog quietly. She was facing him with her arms around his waist. She was standing against him, shivering slightly from the cold wind. Vincent squeezed her as they watched Vicky run. Jillian's head was against his chest. He looked down to her, realizing again how tiny she was when she was pressed against him. He looked up towards Vicky as she crossed the finish line first.

" Holy fuck!" Vincent said excitedly. " She won! She has never won before!" He grabbed Jillian and lifted her up. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "You're like my lucky charm, Baby!" He said as he set her down. He took her face again and kissed her. " Let me get her, I will be back, okay?" She smiled.

" Okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Vincent jogged over to Vicky with a grin. He took her muzzle off and started rubbing and patting her head as the other guys congratulated him. He collected his money then led Vicky back to Jillian who was rubbing her arms. She moved her hands to her mouth and blew into them. He grinned when he reached her. He put one hand behind her neck and kissed her, feeling her cold mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned as he felt her kiss through his whole body. He pulled away and smiled.

" Come on, Baby. Let's go back to my place and get you warmed up." He said when he pulled away.

XXXXXX

Vincent and Jillian walked together, holding hands and swinging their arms. They were walking through New York, letting Vicky take the lead. Jillian's free hand was wrapped around his arm and they were talking together. They were pressed against each other with his head bent slightly to hear her better. She was smiling at something he said and they were so wrapped up into each other that they didn't notice Alice following them.

Alice watched through narrowed eyes as Jillian pulled away and laughed hard at him. Vincent was grinning down at her. He pulled her back to him and put his arm around her shoulders. She put an arm around his waist and kissed his chest. Vincent rested his head against her then rubbed his chin against the top of her head. They were walking slowly together.

' That should be me. I'm the way who's been waiting for him.' Alice thought.

He never looked at her the way he was looking at Jillian. He was acting like she was the only person in the whole world and Alice wondered what it would be like to stab her. Jillian pulled away and said something to him then ran her hand through his hair. She used his hair to pull his face towards her and kissed him lightly. Alice shook her head as she continued following them.

XXXXXX

Alice walked into her apartment and right over to her window. She took her jacket off and set her purse down as she watched them. Jillian was crouched down and petting Vicky. Vincent was smiling as he walked over to his window. He took a hold of a string and met Alice's eyes. His smile disappeared as he pulled on the string. A shade slid down, hiding his apartment from her view.

" What the hell?" She whispered. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed his number. It ran a few times before he answered it.

" What?" He snapped quietly.

" What are you doing?" Alice asked. She could hear his TV but it was far away so she knew he was in his room but, just like his living room, the shade was drawn.

" You would know, you were looking." He snapped again.

" Come out with me." She said as she sat down in her chair.

" No. Don't call me again. I'm busy." He snapped for a third time before he hung up. Alice yelled and threw her phone.

XXXXXX

Vincent walked back into his other room and found Jillian sitting on the couch, her back was to the window. Vicky was sitting beside her, her head in Jillian's lap. She was rubbing the dog's head. Vincent smiled and set his phone down. He walked over to his table and pulled a chair up in front of Jillian then sat down. He reached forward and started petting his dog.

" You're going to spoil her." He said. Jillian smiled.

" You said she won her first race today, she should get a little extra treatment." She said as she looked at him. " Ah, didn't you say something about trying out your bed?" Vincent's head snapped up as he looked at her. She grinned and held out her hand. He took her hand and stood up. He pulled her up as his phone went off. " Should you get that?" She asked.

" No. I only want to talk to you and you're right here." He said. His arms went around her waist a second before he kissed her.

He pulled her towards his room at the same time he was tugging on her shirt. She pulled away and ripped her shirt off. He smiled as he brought his hands to her breasts and cupped them through her bra. Jillian smiled and moved closer to him to kiss him again. Vincent grabbed his shirt and she helped him take it off. She looked behind her as he started kissing her neck.

" Is Vicky going to watch?" She asked as she looked back at him.

" You want me to close the door?" Vincent asked.

" Yeah. Please." She said. He smiled and turned her so her back was to the bed.

" I'll close the door for you, you get undressed for me." He said.

Vincent went to the dog and pushed Vicky out of the room gently before he shut the door. He faced Jillian with a smile then started towards her again. He heard his phone going off again and briefly thought about going out and putting it on silent but Jillian took off her bra and tossed it to him. It hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. As his eyes took her in, he forgot all about his phone.

XXXXXX

Vincent was sitting on his bed with Jillian on his lap. They were kissing hard and fast as she moved against him. Vincent groaned as he held her tightly. Jillian pulled away and leaned back. She placed her hands behind her and took a hold of his knees as she moved. She tilted her head back, her hair brushing against his legs. He ran his hand up her stomach and chest as he watched himself disappearing inside of her only to reappear a second later, over and over again.

" Oh fuck, that's the hottest thing I have ever seen." He groaned. She was biting her lip and keeping her eyes closed as she picked up her pace. He laid down and grabbed her hips. He met her paces hard. She came forward, resting one hand on his chest and the other on his bed as she alternated from moaning to whimpering.

XXXXXX

Alice leaned her head against the wall where she knew his bedroom was. She closed her eyes and listened hard. She could see Vincent moaning Jillian's name. She could hear the bitch crying out and Alice knew they were having sex. She frowned hard. That should be her fucking his brains out. He should be calling out to her as she rode him hard and fast. She was going to have to worker harder at her plan then she had intended too.

XXXXXX

Vincent was laying behind Jillian, his arms around her again. He pressed himself against her naked body. He made sure he was as close to her as he could get. He had his eyes closed and was placing small, sucking kisses against her shoulder and neck. She was taking deep breaths as she enjoyed the tingling that was between her legs. They spend the rest of the day with him inside her. They had sex in his bed, on his table, on his couch and in his shower. He ordered them lunch and they ate in his bed because he forbid her from getting dressed. He went so far as to hide her clothes.

When he asked her to sleep at his place, she got up and grabbed her phone. She wanted to call her sister to let her know she was staying so he went out and got his phone. It had been ringing off and on the entire day. He looked at his call log and saw Alice had called him over 20 times. He frowned and turned his phone off. He walked back into his room as she hung up her phone. He smiled at her.

" I don't think I have never ever had this much sex in my life." She said. He smiled and set his phone down. He moved to his dresser to take out his pajama pants. " I didn't even know a person could have that many orgasms in one day. I'm surprised my girl hasn't swollen up." She said. He laughed as he faced her.

" Your girl?" He asked. She smiled.

" Yeah. You know her, you have been all up on her the entire day." She said. He started putting on his bottoms.

" Yeah, I'd say I have been. Inside her, around her, all over her with my hands, my mouth, and my cock." He said.

" Hey! How come you are wearing pajama's but I have to be naked?" She asked. He grinned as he came into his bed.

" Because a body like yours should never be covered up." He said as he pulled up his blankets. She laughed as she laid on her side, facing him. " Damn, I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I want to spend the day inside you again." He said as he pulled her towards him. He buried his mouth into her neck. She laughed as a knock came to his door. He pulled away and rolled his eyes. " Who the fuck is that?" But he knew who it was. " Hang on, Babe." He said as he got back out of his bed.

Vincent threw a shirt on as he walked out of his room. He shut his bedroom door and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair as he came to the door. He opened it up and frowned down at Alice. He knew it was going to be her knocking that late at night. She pushed past him, almost knocking him over as she came into his apartment.

" Why the hell did you buy shades?" She snapped as she faced him.

" You need to leave." Vincent said. " It's late and you are drunk."

" What are you doing? You are supposed to be my friend." She snapped.

" Look, I am your friend but I can't do everything for you. I have a girlfriend now and I want to be with her." He said. " You have always relied on me too much, you need to learn to take care of yourself."

" You either walk me home or I'm sleeping here." Alice said.

" No to both. I'm going to bed and you aren't sleeping here." He said as his bedroom door opened. Jillian came out, wearing one of his shirts. He closed his eyes and shook his head as Alice swayed.

" Vin, walk her home. I will wait up for you. She can hardly stand." Jillian said. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

" You sure?" He asked. She smiled.

" Yeah, she's your friend. Just help her home." She said. Vincent looked back at Alice.

" Let me grabbed my shoes. Do not touch anything." He snapped. He pushed Jillian into his room and shut his door. " I'm sorry." He said as he picked up his shoes. Jillian smiled and sat on his bed.

" It's okay. You must be her only friend." She said. " Just get her home and into bed then come back to me." She said. He took her face in his hands.

" You're amazing, you know that?" He said before he kissed her quickly. " Wait up for me. I want you one more time before we go to sleep." She laughed.

" I'm not sure I can cum again." She said.

" I'm pretty sure I can get you off. I have every other time." He said. She took a hold of his shirt and kissed him again.

" Yeah, you sure have. Hurry up, okay?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

( Vincent's POV)

I walked out of my apartment and put Alice's arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around her waist and we started towards the stairs. She was resting her head against my chest. We walked up the stairs carefully. She stumbled and I had to tighten my arm around her. She laughed and I wanted to punch her. I never wanted to hit a girl before. Since we became friends, we had had a lot of nights like this, me walking her back to her place, her completely shitfaced. It was starting to get old.

" Stop fucking laughing." I snapped. She started rubbing her face against my chest.

" You smell so good." She said.

" It's Jillian. I smell like Jillian." I snapped again.

" Your girlfriend smells like a man?" She asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

" Shut the fuck up or I will leave you in the hallway, now come on." I ordered her. We turned and started down the hallway that went across the courtyard and connected her building to mine.

" You can't leave me." Alice said. I shook my head as we kept walking. She stumbled again so I yanked her up. I just wanted to drop her off and go home. I didn't know why I even became friends with her to began with. She had been nothing by trouble.

" Why are you getting drunk when you just got arrested for a DUI?" I asked her. " How did you even get home?"

" I took a cab." She said as we started down the a flight of stairs that would lead us to her floor.

" Where are your keys?" I asked her.

" In my pocket." She said. She started laughing again and I knew I was going to have dig her keys out. I was so pissed at her.

We stumbled down the hallway to her apartment then I propped her against the wall. Against my better judgment, I stuck my hand into her front pocket. She closed her eyes and almost moaned as I grabbed the keys. I frowned and wanted to throw up. She was acting like she was getting turned on. I yanked the key ring out. It wasn't hard to find her apartment key, it was the only key she had on her chain. I leaned against her so she didn't fall as I put the key into the lock. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

" Get off me." I snapped.

I pushed opened her door then grabbed her again. I pushed her into her apartment then helped her to the couch. She sat down and sighed. I turned around and went to her desk. I dropped her key down and looked at my place. The shades I had bought completely covered up my place. I smiled thinking that Jillian was laying in my bed, waiting for me.

I turned around and Alice rushed me. She pushed me back against her desk and pressed her mouth against mine. Her hands clamped down on me hard. I stumbled because she caught me by surprise. My hands flew up to her shoulders and I heaved her away from me. I wiped my mouth as she fell back to her couch.

" What the fuck are you doing!" I snapped. She stood up and started towards me again.

" I have been waiting for you all this time. It's not fair that she gets you, I have been the one watching and waiting for you, not her." Alice said. I put my hands up as she reached for me. I dodged out of her grasp and went for her door.

" I don't want to be with you. I want to be with her, I am with her." I said. I had almost reached the door when she grabbed her again. She was surprising strong as she whipped me around and pushed me against the door.

" I'm not drunk." She said as she kissed me. I pushed her away again.

" Fucking stop it!" I snapped as my eyes went to the window. Jillian had pulled the shade up and had just seen Alice on me. " Oh fucking great!" I said. Alice turned around to look out the window so I made my escape. I ran the entire way back to my place.

I threw open my door as soon as I reached it and found Jillian sitting on my couch. She had closed the shade again. I shut my door as she stood up. I expected her to be pissed. We hadn't been together that long and she had just seen Alice against me in her apartment. My shoulders dropped. I really liked her, I didn't want this to be over between us.

" What the fuck was that? Is she crazy?" Jillian asked when she reached me. She put her hands on my face. " Are you okay?" I was stunned. I stared down into her eyes. She was worried about me, not mad.

" Yeah. Turns out, she wasn't drunk."

" I guess not. She was fast as fuck. I saw the whole thing." She said. Her hands moved from my face to my neck.

" Let me lock the door." I said before I pulled away. I turned around and locked the door. Last thing I needed was Alice busting in.

I turned back around and went for her quickly. Her breath caught as I grabbed her. I picked her and she wrapped her legs around my waist as we kissed hard. I turned us and went right into my room. Her concern for me and not being upset about what happen, fueled my hard on. She looked amazing in nothing but her panties and my favorite shirt. My hands gripped her ass as we fell onto my bed. I just wanted to bury myself inside her and fast.

" You're so fucking amazing." I said against her mouth.

In the morning, I got up before her and wanted to make her breakfast. I was thankful that I had eggs in my fridge. I didn't usually have a lot of food in my apartment but now that she was going to be coming over, I'd start shopping. I only knew how to make scrambled eggs so I hoped she like them. I thought she would because so far she had been pretty easy going about everything. Vicky barked at me and I turned around and told her to hush.

" We have a guest, shut up." I hissed.

" It's okay." I heard Jillian call out. I went to my room and looked in. She was holding my sheet to her chest as she sat up. She smiled but still look tired. " She already gave me a good morning lick." My eyebrows went up as I started towards her. " Wait, that was the wrong choice of words." She said as she laid back down and laughed.

" So she got to give you a good morning lick and I haven't?" I asked her as I picked up the blankets. She laughed again as I ducked under them.

" I didn't mean it like that." She said. I grabbed her legs and opened her up. I kept crawling up her as she started twisting away from me. " No no! I'm sore, I don't think I can have sex right now." She said.

" I'm not trying to have sex." I said as I reached her.

" Vin..." She started. Her voice faded off as I lightly ran my tongue up her. Her hands came to my hair. I knew just how she liked it. I had spent yesterday memorizing the places she liked to be touched and how she liked it. I knew all her favorite spots and knew how to get her off fast and good.

She arched her back and moaned as I buried my mouth in her. She was shaking already so I slipped a finger inside her and rubbed both of her sensitive spots at the same time. She almost jumped once I started working my finger at the same time I worked my tongue against her. I sucked her into my mouth and swirled my tongue around her. She cried out and started to tremble so I picked up my pace until she was trembling all over.

She was alternating from saying ohs, ahs, and my name as she rode out her orgasm. Her breath was coming out fast and she was tugging my hair. When I felt her orgasm coming to an end, I slowed pace down until she had stopped trembling and was laying completely limp in my bed. I took my finger out of her then gave her girl, as she called it, a closed mouth kiss. I flipped the blankets off my head and smiled at her.

" I don't think I can move for a while." She said softly. I laughed.

" Listen, I got to take Vicky outside. Take a shower or whatever and when I get back I will make us some eggs." I said as I leaned down. I placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck.

" Yeah, okay. I actually brought my toothbrush and some clothes with me." She said as I rained soft kisses against her skin.

" Alright, babe. Towels are in the linen closet in the bathroom." I said softly.

I took Vicky for a quick walk then headed back to my apartment. I actually just wanted to see her again. I had spend over 24 hours with her and I wanted to see her again. Vicky and I jogged up the stairs, I think she was just as excited as I was. I egged her on as both her and I jumped around together once we reached the top of the stairs. I think Jillian was good for us.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

( Vincent's POV)

We had been together for two months and things were going great. I still came to the diner for dinner on Thursdays and we had lunch together at her studio everyday. We spend our time either at my place or hers. She even let me bring Vicky to her apartment. Vicky adored her. She slept in the bed with us, no matter which bed we were in, and she always curled up with Jillian. Jillian's place in bed was right in between Vicky and I. Her arm went around Vicky and mine went around Jillian.

I started casually leaving things at her apartment, just a few shirts and a few pairs of jeans. She didn't protest. She actually hung my stuff up next to hers. I talked her into leaving a bag of clothes at my place so she won't have to pack and unpack a bag all the time. I bought her a toothbrush and the shampoo and conditioner she used. I got her favorite soap and kept it in my shower. She, in returned, bought me a toothbrush and kept man soap in her shower for me. After a while I was ready to give her a key to my place.

We were watching TV at my place, my arm around her shoulders, when I decided to tell her. I had my legs up on a chair in front of me, crossed at my ankles while she had hers tucked up under her. She had her head resting against me while her fingers were playing across Vicky's head. I had a beer in my free hand. I kissed the top of her head before I rubbed my chin against her.

" I want you to have a key." I said.

" A key to what?" She asked.

" To here, to my apartment." I said.

" Okay. Do you want one to my place?" She asked. I thought about it for a few seconds.

" Yeah, I do." I said.

" Okay, I will make you one tomorrow than." She said. That was one thing I really liked about her. She made things easy. She was laid back and easy going. " So Mike is out of the picture." I started rubbing her shoulder.

" Why's that?" I asked her before taking a drink of my beer.

" Turns out, he's married with kids." She said.

" You're shitting me."

That was how things went with us. We talked about everything. She told me the symbol on her left wrist meant sister and that Mariah had the same thing on her wrist. Her brothers had matching tattoo symbols on their backs that said brother. The symbol of her right wrist meant Nick, after her brother that was killed. Her sister and the boys had his name on them too. Jared and Jordan had his name on their chest and Mariah had it on the back of her neck.

We talked about Nick and Ashley a lot. At first I thought she won't want to know about Ashley, that it make might her uncomfortable but she asked. She asked me how we met and how long we had been together. She asked me to show her pictures of Ashley. I used to have them around my apartment but once I started dating Jillian, I took them down. I thought I was going to be upset about it. I had tried to put them away before and could never do it. But with Jillian, I was fine with it. I took the pictures down and stored them in a show box under my bed. When Jilly asked to see some pictures of her, we sat on my bed and went through them. I was touched by her asking questions and her reaction to seeing them.

When we were together for three months, I brought a camera and started taking pictures of her. Sometimes she was sitting on my couch, petting Vicky and not looking at me, sometimes I caught her when she wasn't paying attention. Sometimes she posed in ways that either made me laugh or turned me on. Sometimes I'd sit with her and hold the camera up to get us both. Other times we'd lay in my bed and take the pictures.

When I went to develop them, I saw that she had taken a few pictures of herself when I was either sleeping or taking Vicky out, and they were dirty pictures. There was a few of her holding her breast in her hand. Her eyes were closed and her tongue was out like she was licking her nipple, so hot. A few others were of her touching herself. I went to her studio right away, thankful no one was there, and took her to the back room. She let me fuck her while she leaned against her table.

The sex with my Jilly was amazing. She was dirty, rough, and adventurous. She suggested things for us to try and I was floored. Ashley hadn't been that adventurous. Jillian made me feel like I was the best man she had ever had in her bed. She wanted me all the time and never turned me down when I wanted it. She even started sex sometimes which was a surprise to me. When she was on her period, she wasted no time in making sure I was getting off. I hadn't expected that so when she was done with her period, I always repaid her for what she did to me. Yeah, my Jilly was amazing.

But we didn't just have sex. Sometimes we'd go to the beach with Vicky even when she didn't have to race. Vicky and Jillian would run while I chased them. I always caught Jillian and when I did, sometimes I'd pick her up and swing her around while she laughed. Other times I'd tackle her, sending us both into the sand. The first time I did it, it was an accident. I hadn't meant to hit her so hard but I did and we both tumbled down.

I started saying I was sorry but she laid on her side and laughed. She laughed and laughed as she turned over onto her back. I smiled and moved the hair from her face to make sure she was okay. I asked her if she was alright as Vicky jogged back to us. Vicky started nudging Jillian but she just laughed and grabbed me. We laid together in the cold sand for almost 15 minutes while she calmed down, her back against my front and my leg over hers. It was the small things that happen to us that I loved. She was so fun.

By our fifth month mark I was really starting to fall in love with her. When it hit me, she had been sleeping. I was laying on my side and she was on her side so I just stare at her. She had brought me back from the dead, made me feel alive again. She made me smile and laugh in a way no one ever had, not even Ashley. She helped me to talk about what happen and she helped me deal with my anger and grief. Jillian made me see that Ashley would want me to live my life.

I moved to her and kissed her cheek while she slept. I rubbed my cheek against hers and she sighed in her sleep. I brought my hand to her face and ran my thumb across it. She snuggled into my bed more. She fit perfectly against me and made me feel so comfortable. I loved her. I never thought I'd ever love anyone again but I loved her.

" So, I have been thinking about something." I said to her one night when we had been together for 5 and a half months. I hadn't told her I loved her, I tried too but I kept bitching out. If she didn't feel the same, I was going to feel like shit.

" And what is that?" She asked as she came out of my bathroom.

She was wearing my red shirt and panties. I was staring at her legs. They were toned and soft and I loved it when they were around my waist. She walked across the room and sank into the couch beside me. She put her legs up on the couch and crossed them as she leaned back into my chest. I put my arm around the back of the couch.

" I was thinking we should start looking around to get a place together, just you, me, and Vick." She pulled away and turned to face me.

" Are you serious?" She asked me. I smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

" Yeah. Would you like that?"

" I have never lived with a boyfriend before." She said as she looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Her eyes shifted back to me and her smile took my breath away. " Yeah, I want too. I want to get a place together. We both have tomorrow off, we should go look." She looked so excited.

" Yeah, that would be fun." I said. She smiled again and settled back into me.

I started playing with her hair as we watched TV. Then I decided how I'd say I love you for the first time. I'd wait until we found a place and moved in. Our first night, after we'd go to bed, I'd pull her to me and then I'd say it and hopefully she'd say it back.

That night, when we went to bed all I could think about was how much I loved her. And to think, it all started because I asked for her phone number.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

( Vincent's POV)

In the morning I ran out and grabbed us a paper so we could start looking for places during breakfast. When I got back to my place, I dropped Vicky's leash and she ran right over to Jillian who was making breakfast. I smiled as I shut my door and let my eyes move down her body. I set the paper on the table then took my jacket off. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She jumped and laughed as she stirred the eggs.

" Cold?" I asked before I pressed my lips to the back of her neck.

" Yeah, you're fucking freezing! Is it really that cold?" She said. I let her go and moved to the coffee pot.

" Yeah, Baby, it's cold out there. News said it might snow. You sure you want to go out?" I asked as I poured some coffee out. She smiled without looking at me.

" Start looking." Jillian said.

XXXXXX

It took two weeks of looking around at few different places before we had decided on getting a place in her apartment complex. It was a little bigger than my current place but not as big as the apartment she shared with her sister. When we decided to rent it, Jillian had been sitting on the floor of the bed room of the apartment and I was standing directly across from her. I was leaning against the wall with my hands behind my back. She had her legs crossed at the ankles. She was looking around the room while I was staring at her.

" Well?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

" Well, I think this should be it." She said. I smiled and pushed away from the wall. I came to the floor on my hands and knees and crawled over her. I brought my face to her neck and bit it lightly. Her hands came to my face as she started to giggle. I was straddling her.

" So should we have sex now or wait until we move in?" I asked when I pulled away to look at her face. She took a hold of the zipper of my jacket.

" Vincent, we can't have sex here!" She said.

" Why not? Come on, it'll be fun." I said. She licked my lip, making me groan. " Come on, Baby, you know what that does to me." She giggled and brought her legs up so they were against me.

" No, it's too cold. Come on." She said.

I was at the circle later that day. I went there every Saturday to place a few bets. Jillian was out getting us boxes so we could get our stuff ready. We had sighed our lease as soon as we had left the apartment and I felt so good about our choice. We were scheduled to move in a week later. The complex wanted to shampoo the carpets first.

I never brought her to the circle with me. It wasn't a place that I wanted her to be. No women were in there and I didn't really want the guys there to stare at her. I was there, staring at the TV watching the dog's race for about an hour when my past came rushing back to me. It hit me so hard and so fast that it almost knocked me over.

A man brushed past me as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. I wouldn't have noticed him at all except he was wearing a bright red jacket. Ashley's killer had been a cabbie in a bright red jacket with a big ring on his middle finger of his left hand. My eyes went down him and right to his hand. He had a big ring on his middle finger of his left hand. My chest tighten up and I felt like someone hit me with a bat. I stared at him as he talked to a few guys. I couldn't breath and I need to leave. I left quickly but once I reached the outside, I thought I was going to throw up. Directly across the street from me was a yellow cab with a huge scratch on the driver's side door. That was the man who killed Ashley.

( End of Vincent's POV)

XXXXXX

" Jill! Jillian!" She heard Vincent yelling as he came into her apartment. She was in her room, packing up a few things. " Jilly! Jillian, answer me now!" He yelled. She heard him running so she came out of the room quickly. He sounded panicked. She reached the top of the stairs as he reached the bottom. He put his hands on either side of the railing and was panting hard.

" What's wrong?" She asked. He charged up the stairs after her then brushed past her and went into her room. " Vincent, what's the matter?" She asked as she followed after him.

" I saw him! I fucking saw him, Jillian!" He said as he paced through her bedroom.

" Who?" She asked. He put his hands in his hair and pulled it.

" The man who kill Ashley! I saw him!" He said as he continued to pace.

" What? Where?" Jillian asked.

" He came into the circle. Son of a bitch came into the circle!" He said as he let go off his hair.

" Are you sure it was him?" She asked as she sank into her bed.

" Mother fucker was wearing the jacket and the ring I saw him in. And his cab had the rip in the door!" He said. "I'm gonna beat his ass! I'm going to have the guys at the circle beat his ass!" Jillian stood up and walked over to him.

" Vincent, stop, calm down." She said. She took his face in her hands, taking note of the wild look in his eyes. " Come on, Love, you need to relax." She said gently.

" Relax, are you fucking kidding me?" He said as he yanked away from her. " I should have him killed for what he did to me! I could, you know, I could have him killed, those guys would do it for me! No one would ever find his body!" Jillian took a few steps away from him.

" Vincent, stop it! Listen to yourself." She said. He grabbed her arms and yanked her to him.

" Think of it, Jillian! I could do it for us, for both of us! For Nick and my wife." Jillian's heart dropped. He usually called her by her name, he hadn't called her his wife in months. His grip on her arms was starting to hurt.

" Let go of me, Vincent. You're hurting me." She said softly. He shook her slightly.

" I'm gonna beat his ass then have him killed!" He said. Jillian pulled away from him.

" Vincent stop!" She almost yelled. " Just stop! You can't do this so just stop! This is not what Nick or Ashley would want."

" What the fuck would you know about what she wants? Don't talk about what she would want to me! You didn't fucking know her! I'll tell you what she wanted! She wanted to live, she didn't want to be killed" He shouted. Jillian sat down on her bed slowly.

" You aren't over her, are you?" She asked as she looked at him. Vincent came around the bed so he was standing in front of her.

" What?" He asked, his voice not lowering in tone.

" You aren't over Ashley. If you aren't over her than we can't move in together." She said.

" What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you breaking up with me?" He snapped.

" I just think we should maybe hold off on moving in together until you get yourself straight." She said.

" Get myself straight! Are you fucking joking!" He put his hands on her bed, on either side of her and looked into her face. She shook her head slowly as a few tears slipped down her cheek. " Are you telling me you don't want to move in with me now?"

" I can't live with you if you aren't over her." She said before she wiped her eyes. Vincent pushed away from her bed and started pacing again.

" So that's it than? You're going to break up with me because I want to beat some one's ass? Because I want to have other people beat his ass? Don't you fucking get it? I'm going to do it for us, for them!" Jillian stood up and grabbed his arms. She turned him to face her.

" Vincent, listen to yourself, you're..." He yanked away from her.

" I am listening! You aren't! You want to break up with me, fine!" He yelled before he stormed out. He was yelling as he ran out of her apartment. " Fucking break up me than! We will break up!" He was yelling. Jillian sank into her bed and covered her face as she started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review even though it's finished!*_

Alice watched as Vincent paced through his apartment. He was yelling at nothing. He alternated from throwing his hands into the air to pulling his hair. He grabbed his cell phone from the table and flung it against the wall. He grabbed his little dining room table and flipped it over, sending Vicky running from the room. He kicked his chair over then collapsed on his couch. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Alice smiled and stood up.

XXXXXX

Vincent was sitting on the couch flipping through his emotions. He couldn't decide which one to focus on. He moved from anger, to depression, to laughing, than back to anger and depression. He found the man who killed Ashley. He had always thought that when he found the man, he'd be happy, he'd feel relax but instead, he felt like shit. Jillian had broken up with him and he didn't know what to do. A knock at his door made him jump.

Alice smiled when Vincent answered his door. She held up the bottle of wine that she had brought. He looked like hell. His face was pale, the skin under his eyes looked bruised and his hair was sticking up all over his head from him pulling it. He didn't say anything to her. He sighed and moved out of the way. Alice shouldered her bag and walked in.

She watched as Vincent downed glass after glass of the wine. He told her about the man and about Jillian. She listened and pretended to be drinking from the glass she had poured for herself. After his fourth glass, he got up and went into the bathroom. Alice grabbed a bottle of pills from her purse and dropped two into the wine bottle. She swirled it around then quickly set it back down. Her stomach was jumping with excitement.

Vincent came out of the bathroom and sat down at his table. He finished all his glass then grabbed the wine bottle. He took a long drink then got up and started talking again. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Alice was watching him but had stopped listening. He was going on and on about Jillian and how he was going to have to get her back. He talked about how he couldn't be without her, couldn't lose her. When he finished off the bottle, he laid down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes. Alice stood up and went into his bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Vincent's head was spinning as he shut his eyes. He shouldn't be that drunk, he could handle himself normally, but now he felt completely wasted, like shit faced drunk. He dropped the wine bottle to the ground and listened as it rolled away. He heard a door open and dropped his arm. The room was fuzzing. He couldn't make out anything but a figure coming towards him, a figure with long dark hair. He couldn't make out her face but he'd know that hair anywhere. He closed his eyes as she reached him.

" Jillian." He whispered. Her hands came to his face a second before she moved on top of him. He brought his hands to her waist. " I'm sorry. I love you. Just take me back." He whispered as she kissed his neck.

" Shh." She whispered. She moved her mouth to his lips and kissed him. Vincent's hands came into her hair. A wave of darkness swept over him.

When his hands went limp, Alice sat up on him. She grabbed his face and turned it from one side to another. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slow and heavy. She picked up his arm and let it go. Alice watched as it fell to the floor. She sighed then stood up. She went into his room and grabbed a blanket then went back to his couch.

XXXXXX

Jillian knocked on his door early the next morning. She had been trying to call him all night, and the morning, but he wasn't answering. She took her key out and slipped it into the lock. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Vicky right away. She smiled down at the dog then turned and closed the door. She turned back around and looked into the room. Her breath caught in her throat.

Vincent was laying on the couch with a wine bottle propped against it on the floor. He had his arm around Alice. They were both sleeping. Jillian walked slowly into the room as she brought her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were stinging with tears as she took in the sight in front of her. Vicky was whining as she walked along side of Jillian.

They had a blanket around their waist and they were both naked. Vincent was holding Alice against his chest. His mouth was against the top of her head and Alice's arm was around his waist. Their clothes were throw all over the room. Jillian started to cry and as she walked away. She went into his room and over to his dresser. She went to her drawer and pulled it open. She grabbed all her clothes then walked back out of his room. She sobbed as she took his key off her key ring.

XXXXXX

When Vincent woke up, his head was pounding. He turned and groaned then realized he was naked and someone was in his apartment. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, holding the blankets to him. Alice was standing at his stove with one of his shirts on. She was humming to herself as she cooked. He ran his hand through his hair.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Alice smiled without looking at him.

" I stayed the night." She said.

" Why the hell am I naked?" He asked. She laughed but didn't answer him.

He gathered the blanket up and stood up. He needed to get dressed then figure out what happen. He started towards his room when he noticed a key sitting on the table. He picked it up and turned it over. There was a slash of color across the key. It was black nail polish. His heart started to slam as his chest tighten. It was Jillian's key. She had marked it so she would know that it was the key to his place. He looked up at Alice's back than went into his room. The draw to his dresser was hanging open. He went to it and looked inside. Another blow to his chest hit him. All her clothes were gone.

XXXXXX

Vincent's head was pounding as he drove to her studio. He had put his battery back into his phone and tried to call her but she wasn't taking his calls. He had drilled Alice about why she was in his clothes and making breakfast. She had laughed and hinted that they had slept together. He threw her out of his apartment then grabbed a shower and left. He had been trying to piece together his night ever since. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch after he had peed.

Vincent parked his car then almost ran into her studio. She didn't have a class that morning but he knew she would be there. He opened the door to the studio and walked in carefully. She was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and he could hear her crying. He didn't know what to say to her. His stomach was jumping around and he couldn't breath. He took off his jacket and set it on a chair then started towards her.

" Jillian." He said softly. Her head snapped up. She started to cry harder as she stood up. She turned away from him and started to head for the back.

" Get away from me." She snapped.

" Listen, I need to talk to you." He said.

" Oh no, you can go and talk to Alice. You two looked pretty cozy on your couch this morning." She said. He groaned but kept coming towards her.

" Jillian, please, let me explain." He said. She spun around, anger flashing through her eyes.

" Explain what? Explain to me about how you ranted and raved yesterday about beating some one's ass and maybe having him killed, or maybe you want to explain why you got mad because I asked if you were over your wife, or maybe you can explain why I found you and Alice naked together!" He took a hold of her arms.

" I'm not hung up on Ashley. Seeing him shocked me but I have moved on. I don't think about her anymore because of you. You don't even understand what you have done for me. I'm not hung up on her, I want to be with you. I love you." He said gently.

" Did you fuck Alice?" Jillian whispered. Vincent searched her eyes. When he didn't answer her, her face fell. " Vincent, did you sleep with Alice?" She asked.

" Jillian..." He started. Jillian shook her head.

" You either did or you didn't." She said.

" I don't know." He said honestly. Jillian yanked away from him and turned away.

" Oh for fuck sakes, Vin, I saw you too! Don't give me that shit! I saw you!" She snapped.

" No, Jillian, I'm not giving you shit, I swear. All I remember is sitting on the couch and than nothing until I woke up this morning." He said. She whipped around and looked at him again.

" Oh well, let me fill in the blanks for you." She said. " You stormed out of my apartment last night, turned your phone off and this morning, when I came to check on you, I found you naked on the couch with a naked Alice. You two were wrapped up tight together and you're going to tell me you don't remember! Get the fuck out!" She yelled.

" Jillian, wait, I'm telling you, I don't remember. I woke up and I can't remember anything. I feel like shit, like I was drugged or something." Vincent said as he started towards her.

" Get away from me! Get out! I don't want to see you again!" She said as she started to cry again.

" Come on, don't do this. We can get through this, we just signed a lease together, come on. Jillian, I love you." He said.

" Get out." She said. " Please, Vincent, just leave." She said.

" Did you hear me? I said I love you." He said.

" Get the fuck out!" She yelled as she turned away from him again. Vincent's shoulders dropped but he came forward. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders. She put her head down and covered her face with her hands. He brought himself closer to her and kissed the back of her neck.

" I love you." He said softly. He squeezed her shoulders, not waiting to let her go. Jillian shook her head then walked away, disappearing into the back room.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review even though this story is finished!*_

When Vincent came home from taking Vicky out for a walk later that day, he found a few bags sitting outside his apartment. He walked over to the bags and picked one up. He looked inside and felt his stomach drop. Everything he had ever left at her place were in the bags. He took out his key to the apartment and started to unlock it when he heard someone walking down the stairs behind him.

" Vincent, I have been waiting for you." Alice's voice came to him. He tensed up but didn't turn around. "I'm renting the apartment next to yours." He turned around at her words.

" What?" He asked. She smiled.

" I'm going to rent to apartment next to yours. You and I, we are meant to be together." She said. He shook his head.

" What happen last night? Did we have sex?" He asked. Alice smiled.

" It was a wonderful night." She said. Vincent closed his eyes and turned around. He unlocked his apartment and walked in, taking the lease off Vicky. Alice followed in behind him. " I'm thinking we should knock down the wall that our kitchen's share so we can have one big place." Vincent walked over to the couch and sat down.

" This can not be happening." He said softly. She closed his door then walked over to him. She sat down beside him.

" This is going to be wonderful." She let her hand slip through his hair. Vincent stayed staring straight ahead as she played with his hair. He was trying hard to remember anything he could from the night.

" This can not be happening." He said again. He turned and looked at her. " I have to go."

XXXXXX

Vincent walked into the circle and saw the man standing there. His anger perked up again as he walked over to his friends. He whispered to them that that was man who killed Ashley. The man wasn't paying attention to anything other than the TV when Vincent walked up to him. It was this man's fault that Ashley was dead. It was this man's fault that Jillian had broken up with him. He had taken away not one, but two women he loved.

" You new around here?" Vincent asked as his friends moved behind them, locking the door. The man glanced at Vincent then back at the TV.

" Yeah. I don't bet but see, I got this woman and she loves these dog races. Been making me come in here and place these bets for her. She hasn't won but it hasn't stopped her. " He said. The man smiled and sighed slightly. " The things we do for the women we love." Vincent took a few steps away from him.

Lee, one of his friends, came up behind the man and punched him in the back of the head. The man stumbled forward then put his hand to his wound and cursed. He turned around and was punched directly in the nose, causing it to bleed right away. A few of Vincent's other friends jumped into the fight. They punched him until he was laying on the ground, trying to cover his head. Vincent stood back and watched the fight, determined to allow the man to die. He had his arms crossed over his chest, watching and waiting, until Jillian's words came to him. Slowly he dropped his arms.

It wasn't going to bring Ashley back, it won't bring Nick back to Jillian. He thought if he saw the man hurting and bleeding, he'd feel better. If he found out who killed Ashley and got revenge, everything would be fine but that wasn't happening. He was feeling worst. What would Jillian think if she knew he was standing back, watching a man be beaten to death.

" Stop!" Vincent called out. " Don't kill him." He said.

Vincent got the man settled into his car then quickly drove him to the hospital. He parked in the emergency room entrance. He ran around to the passenger side of the car and threw open his door. He started pulling the man out as two nurses came rushing towards him. They brought a bed out and asked Vincent what had happen. Vincent told the nurses he had found the man in an alleyway. The nurses rushed the man in and Vincent left.

( Vincent's POV )

When I got home from the hospital, I collapsed on my couch. I needed to take a shower and change my clothes. The man's blood was all over my shirt. I twirled my phone around in my hand. I wanted to call Jillian. I needed to hear her voice even though I knew she didn't want to talk to me. I felt like shit, I was more than just hung over and heartbroken. I looked at my phone than dialed Jillian's number. It rang and rang but she never picked up. I sighed then turned around and saw Alice standing with her back to her window. I put my hand in my hair and went to take a shower.

I didn't talk to anyone for two weeks. Alice tried to talk to me but I ignored her. I called Jillian a couple of times a day our first week apart. I had started out leaving her pathetic messages. I knew they were pathetic but I couldn't help it. I poured my heart out to her the first two days. I told her I loved her and missed her. I told her I was sorry, I begged her to call me back. After the second day, I started just talking about what I had been doing. I always ended the calls by telling her I loved her. She never called me back and after that first week, I stopped calling.

I started looking around online because I didn't feel right for a few days after I woke up with Alice in my place. Everything I felt and my lack of memory, pointed to me being drugged. I knew Alice would never just come out and tell me what happen so I decided to trick her into telling me. I'd invite her over for a drink, get her drunk and make her tell.

When I got home at the end of the second week, I saw her in her apartment, her back to me. I took a deep breath and set a few things up in my apartment. I made sure she wasn't watching me then I took out two glasses and two bottles of wine. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. When her phone rang, she turned around so she was facing me, then picked it up. I held up a bottle of wine.

" Hey, you wanna come over for a drink." I asked.

" Yes." She said.

I sat across from her at the table and poured her a glass of wine. She took it with a thank you and a smile. I poured myself a glass then we started talking. I asked her about how her community service in the park was going, she asked me about my work. She asked me about how Vicky was doing in the races. I smiled and laughed when I was supposed to during our talk. I watched her drink the wine and as soon as her glass was empty, I filled it up again.

She wasn't paying attention to me, I was taking little sips while she was drinking her wine down. We talked and talked. I opened the second bottle and poured her a glass even though I knew she was good and drunk. She took the glass and downed half of it. I smiled and laid my hand on top of one of hers, making her look at me.

" You know, I know how long you waited for me." I said as I leaned forward. " That's a beautiful thing you did for me." She smiled.

" I did more than just wait for you. I brought you the killer." I felt a cold rush go through me.

" What?" I asked as I pulled my hand away. She laughed.

" I found a cabbie. I spent some time with him while you were with that bitch. I got to know him, got him to trust me, then I dressed him up just the way you said the man that killed Ashley looked like. I sent him into your circle so you could handle him."

" So he wasn't the killer?" I asked.

" No, he was just some cabbie. But I knew if I delivered the killer to you and got rid of Jillian, you'd come and be with me." Alice said.

" And how did you get rid of Jillian?" I asked.

" That night you two broke up, I got you drunk, than I slipped you some pills. When you started to get fucked up, I put a wig on that looked like her hair. I thought that if we just slept together, you'd forget all about her. But you passed out so I undressed you then I got naked and laid with you. I couldn't get you to sleep with me but I thought if you believe we fucked, you'd be with me. Little did I know she'd come here and find us." When she was done talking, I wanted to drill her hard in the face.

" So we didn't sleep together than?" I asked.

" No, not yet." She laughed.

" So you set an innocent man up, made me believe he killed Ashley, then set it up so that Jillian and I would think I fucked you?" This was too perfect. She nodded as she grabbed my hand.

" And now we can be together!" She explained. I shook my head, she really was fucking crazy.

( end Vincent's POV)


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review even though this story is finished!*_

Jillian trudged up the stairs to her studio. She used to love art so much, it used to comfort her, but since she and Vincent had broke up, nothing made her happy. She had two more weeks to back out of the lease they had signed but she just couldn't do it. She hadn't heard from him in a week but hadn't deleted his messages. She knew she should but she just couldn't do that either. She listened to them over and over again. Her heart breaking every time she heard him say he loved her or missed her. Her emotions went from anger to sadness every time she listened to them.

She looked up and saw something was taped to her door. It was a little tape recorder. She took it off her door then unlocked it. She walked in and to the back as she looked over the tape recorder. She went to the back room and sat down. She was frowning but she started up the recorder. Vincent's voice came over her at once. She almost turned it off but decided to hear what he had to say. He had went to the trouble of leaving it for her.

( Vincent's POV:)

I could see her listening to the tape. I was standing at the back of her studio, watching her through the window. I was far enough away that she couldn't see me. She had started the recorder. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and I knew she was crying. I wanted to go to her but I didn't move. She had to hear everything.

After Alice had spilled everything to me, I helped her walk back to her place. I convinced her that we couldn't be together when she was drunk, that it wouldn't be right. I settled her into her couch bed then I left, telling her I'd come for her the next night. She smiled a second before she passed out. I ran home and grabbed my recorder. I listened to it first to make sure I got everything I needed then I went to Jillian's studio and taped it to her door. After that I went home and called my friends to help me move.

My bedroom was filled with boxes of my stuff. I was moving into the apartment Jillian and I had leased. I couldn't stay in my place anymore, not with Alice so close by, not after what she had done. I had lucked out with the man she had set up. Turns out, the beating my friends had given him, gave him amnesia. I felt horrible about it but I couldn't change what happen. So why Alice was sleeping, I was moving my stuff as fast as I could. My apartment was completely empty by the time she woke up. I spent the first night in what was supposed to be mine and Jillian's place, alone.

My phone started ringing, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked down and saw Jillian was calling me. My hand shook as my heart started to race. I took a deep breath before I answered it.

" Hi." I said. My voice was shaking but I didn't care.

" Vincent." She choked out my name a second before she started to cry.

" Did you listen to the whole thing?" I asked. I watched as she nodded.

" Yes." Was all she could say.

" I didn't sleep with her."

" I know."

" I moved away from her. I moved into our apartment yesterday." I said as I started walking towards her back door. She put her forehead in her hand again and started cry more. " Let me in and we can talk." I said.

I knocked lightly on her door. Her head snapped up and she met my eyes. She hung up the phone and slowly set it down before she stood up. She wiped her eyes and cheeks as she walked over to the door. I hung up my phone and slipped it into my pocket as she unlocked the door. I didn't know what to expect but I was glad she was talking to me. She opened the door and we stared at each other for a few minutes before she came into me and hugged me. I sighed and held her tightly, my arms around her waist, hers around my shoulders. Her face was turned towards my neck and I nestled into her hair. It felt so good to be this close to her again.

" I got your messages." She said softly. I rubbed my chin against the top of her head. " I was too angry and upset to call you back."

" It's okay. I'm going to have my number changed today so Alice can't get a hold of me." I said.

" Did you really move into the apartment?" She asked me.

" Yesterday. I can have your name taken off the lease if you want." I offered with my eyes closed. She sighed but didn't answer me. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked at me.

" I'm sorry." This girl never ceased to amaze me.

" For what?" I asked.

" For everything, for not calling you, for not believing you, I was just so hurt. When I saw you two on the couch, I was so upset." Jillian said.

" Yeah, so was I." I said. " Look, why don't you come over after work? I'll make us dinner and we can talk."

" You're at the place we picked out?" She asked again. I nodded and she took a deep breath. " Yeah, okay. What time?" I was smiling, I couldn't help it.

" About how around 5? I have to go and get a new number but I will call you with it, okay?" It was her turn to nod. I leaned in and kissed her cheek as I squeezed her side. " I meant what I said in those messages, I love you." I whispered against her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder. I put one hand into her hair as I hugged her.

" I love you, too." She said.

I pulled away and looked at her. We stared at each other for a few minutes. I put both my hands into her hair. I brought my mouth to hers as we closed our eyes. Our foreheads were touching and our breath mingled together. I tilted my head and moved a little closer to her. She brought her hands up and took a hold of my shirt. I wet my lips, her breath shuddered. I brushed my lips to hers, I didn't know what to expect but she kissed me back. Her tongue was just as soft as I remembered it. She tasted just as I remembered her tasting.

" I love you." I whispered against her mouth.

The rest of the day I was excited. I made my rounds to the billboards, checked on all the lights and circuits and changed what needed to be changed but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I called her after my number was changed and we had started texting each other again. I went to the store and picked up steaks and stuff to make a salad. I had a nice, big dinner planned and was feeling good about the evening ahead. I wasn't going to rush things. I was going to let her set our pace but I wanted to pick up where we left off, I wanted to forget the past two weeks had happen.

Around 5, a soft knock came to the front door. Vicky started going wild so I knew it was my Jillian. I was in the kitchen so I wiped my hands off then walked to the door. The kitchen was right beside the door so it took me two seconds to reach it. I smiled at her through the screen door before I unlocked it and let her in. Vicky started jumping up and down. I grabbed her by the collar.

" Vick, stop." I ordered. Jillian smiled and leaned down to rub her head. Vicky settled down as soon as Jillian started touching her.

" It's okay. I missed you too, Vick." She said.

I let go of my dog and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the glass of wine I had poured for her then faced her. My heart almost stopped at the sight of her. This is how my life was supposed to be from now on. I was supposed to turn around and find her here. I was supposed to walk around this apartment and see her things mixed in with mine. She stood up and faced me. She was holding onto her bag straps and looked shy.

" Hi." I said as I came forward. I handed her the glass.

" Ah, hi." She said. Her voice was so soft. She took the glass and smiled.

" How was your day?" I asked. She shrugged.

" Fine." She said. I took a hold of her elbow and started leading her to the table.

" Sit down and I will get the plates." I said. The kitchen was an open plan, it was separated from the dining room by a breakfast bar. She sat down o I went back to get our dinner.

" So you will never guess who called me." She said.

" Who?" I asked as I picked up our plates.

" Alice." I looked up and stared at her.

" What did she say?" I asked.

" She demanded to know where you were. I guess she went to your old place but saw you were gone. I told her I didn't know where you were living. Then she said that you and her are meant to be together, you just don't know it yet and that I was not going to stand in the way of what you two had." She said as I came out of the kitchen. I set our bowls of salad down then went back to get the other plates. " She really is nuts, isn't she?"

" Yeah, she is." I said.

" So how did you get her to tell you what she did?" She asked. I sighed as I grabbed our plates. I had the table set already with salad dressing, forks and knives.

" I got her drunk. I hide the tape recorder under the table then I got her drinking. She can't resist alcohol. After she spilled everything, I walked her back to her place and put her to bed." I was walking back to the table as I talked. I set her plate down then sat beside her. " When I got back to my place, I started loading up my car. I got my friends to come over and help me with the big stuff. I was out of there before she woke up."

" She doesn't seem pissed that you ditched her. I think she thinks I kidnapped you and your stuff because she kept saying that I couldn't keep you two apart." Jillian said.

" I never gave her your number. She must have went through my phone and got it." I said. She nodded. " Look, I don't want to talk about my crazy ex neighbor. I want to have dinner with you and talk about us."


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review!*_

( Vincent's POV)

We ate together and talked lightly. I could see she had something that was bothering her. She was hardly looking at me. When she did look up at me, she only met my eyes for a few seconds before she would drop her eyes again. She seemed uncomfortable with me and that made me feel bad. I wondered if she was still thinking about me and Alice on the couch together. I couldn't imagine how that looked or how much that had broke her heart.

After dinner, she helped me clean up like she always did. I didn't wash the dishes, instead, I took her hand and led her through the dining room and into the living room. She didn't really hold my hand as much as she just laid hers in mine. I squeezed her but she didn't squeeze me back. We sat down on the couch together and she pulled her hand away. My stomach was starting to hurt. I had been so full of hope. I was sure we'd have dinner then get back together but now I wasn't sure.

" I need to ask you something and please don't lie to me, okay?" She said as she looked at me.

" Okay." I said.

" You know Mariah works at the hospital and she was at the ER when a man was dropped off." My heart was starting to pump faster. " The man had been beaten up pretty badly. Mariah didn't see who dropped him off but I guess it was a guy who said he found the man in an alleyway. The man couldn't remember who he was but the police came and found out his name is Thomas and he that drives a cab. Did you have anything to do with him?" I had a choice to make. I could lie and say no but if I did and she found out, I'd lose her forever. If I told her the truth, I might lose her anyway. But if I wanted to make this work, I was going to have to make things right. I was going to have to be honest.

" I didn't touch him. After you left me, I was so upset that when I saw him again, I snapped. I talked to my friends at the circle and they started beating the shit out him. I felt like he had taken two people I loved away from me. He took Ashley then he took you. I just stood back and watched but then I started thinking about what you had said. I realized you were right. It wasn't going to change anything and it wasn't making me feel better. So I stopped them and I put him in my car. I drove him to the hospital."

I had no choice, I had to tell her the truth. She took a deep breath and looked away from me. She didn't talk for a long time. I could see her wrestling with herself. She'd take a breath then hold it. She'd start to turn towards me then stop herself. I waited, I let her process things. My chest hurt and I was having a hard time breathing. I was scared this was it, she was going to tell me she was done.

" Thank you for telling me the truth." She said when she finally looked at me. " I knew it was you. I knew you were the guy who dropped him off. The nurses described you to Mariah and I knew right away it was you from what they said you were wearing. If you had lied to me about it, I was ready to get up and leave." We looked at each other for a few seconds before I spoke again.

" Where do we go from here?" I asked. She shook her head slowly and shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know." She said softly.

" I want you back. I want us back together." I said. She sat back into the couch and looked straight ahead for a few seconds then she looked back at me and sighed again.

" I want to be together too." She said. I smiled, I couldn't help it. A weight came off my shoulders and chest.

" Will you move in here with me?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry but no tears came out.

" I don't know if I should. I don't know what to do."

" You don't have too. We can go as slow as you want." I said.

" You can never grab me again the way you did in my bedroom. You hurt me and shook me. If you ever touch me like that again I will punch you, do you understand me?" She asked. I could see how serious she was.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know what came over me. I will never do that to you again." I promised. She sighed and nodded.

" I can understand if you still love your wife. I can accept that but I won't be her replacement, I can't be. So if that is what I am to you, than this is done."

" Look, I am grateful for my time with her. I loved her but I love you in a different way, I can't describe it. You are not her replacement. You have changed me and given me so much. I just want you back and I will do anything for you. I will prove it anyway I can." I said to her. She nodded again.

" Okay. This is it though. This is our last shot. I'm not the type of girl that breaks up and goes back to the same guy over and over again, that's not me. We are either going to work this out or we aren't. I want to be with you too. I want to try and be together again." She said.

" I get it. Don't worry, it's not going to happen again, we won't go through this again." I said. I was excited. I wanted her to spend the night. I wanted her to move in with me like we planned but if she didn't want too, I would honor that.

" Well, I should go." She said as she stood up. I knew my shoulders dropped because I felt them. I wanted her to stay so bad, even if we didn't have sex, I still wanted her to stay with me.

" Oh okay. I'll walk you out." I said as I followed her up.

I walked behind her to the front door. Vicky was prancing and nudging her. I think she was just as confused and let down as I was. When Jillian reached the door, she opened it then faced me with a small smile. I took a hold of the door and leaned against it as I smiled at her. She was holding onto the straps of her bag.

" So, do you want to come for lunch tomorrow?" She asked me.

" Sure." I said.

" Alright, well, I will see you than." She said. I nodded.

" Yeah." I said.

" Have a good night, Vin." She said. Only she called me that, no one else had ever called me Vin. It had always been Vincent.

" You too, Jilly." I said. She smiled again before she turned and walked away. I sighed and shut the door. I leaned on it with my eyes closed for a few minutes. Vicky whined, making me look down at her. " I know, I know. I wanted her to stay too."

I was laying in bed with Vicky about an hour later. I couldn't sleep. I had planned on her being beside me so my night hadn't turned out the way I thought it was going too. But at least she agreed to be with me again, at least we were going to start dating so I was thankfully for that. I was laying on my back when a knock came to my door. Vicky barked and jumped up. I threw the covers off me and got up.

" Who the hell is here?" I asked Vicky. My stomach dropped slightly. Had Alice found me? I went to the door and looked through the peep hole and smiled. Jillian was standing there, looking down. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She raised her head and tried not to smile. She was holding two bags.

" Look, we both knew I was going to end up here so don't look so surprise." She said as she walked past me. I kept my smile as I shut and locked the door.

" So are you here for the night or...?" I asked her as I followed her through the apartment. She sighed as she walked into what was supposed to be our bedroom. She set both of her bags on the floor by the closet then moved to the bed as Vicky jumped on it. She started rubbing the dog's head.

" Well, I have just as much right to live here as you do. I'm on the lease." She said.

" Yeah, that's true." I said as I came into the bedroom. She sighed, turned around and sat on the bed.

" So since I'm on the lease, I might as well stay." She said. Jillian and I looked at each other for a few minutes before I walked over to her. She stood up as soon as I reached her. I took a hold of her hips and her hands that came to my shoulders. I stared down at her while she stared up at me.

" Okay. Then after work tomorrow we will move your stuff." I said softly. She smiled.

" Well, I actually cancelled my classes for tomorrow so I thought I could go with you. I've always wanted to climb to the top of those bill boards." She said. I tried not to smiled.

" Gonna be cold as hell." I said. But Jillian just nodded.

" I know." She pulled away from me and strolled over to her side of the bed. " Guess you'll have to make me pretty hot now so it can carry me through tomorrow." She said as she ran her fingers across the sheets. I smiled and started towards her.

" I'm pretty sure I can handle that." I said. I brought my hands to her forearms as we locked eyes. " You sure about this?" She nodded as she brought her hands to my chest.

She was wearing a button down, pink plaid shirt so as we made out I brought my hands to her buttons. I started undoing them slowly, one by one. My tongue moved in and out of her mouth, twisting and untwisting around hers. Once her shirt fell open, I let my hands slip across her stomach to her back. She moved closer to me and as her arms came around my shoulders. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed her shirt down until I could pull it off her arms then I undid her bra and let that drop next.

Her hands tangled into my hair. I loved it when she played with my hair. She let her nails scrap against my scalp, she knew just what to do to drive me crazy. I picked up the pace of our kissing as I pulled her to the bed. I sat down and she climbed onto my lap. My hands went to her waist. She pulled away from my mouth and smiled down at me.

" Put Vicky out. You know I can't have sex with her staring at us." She said. I smiled and kissed her again.

She came off my lap and sat on the bed while I stood up. I walked over to Vick who was laying down in front of the bed. I reached down and grabbed her collar. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, almost begging me to let her stay. I tugged on her collar to pull her up. I walked her outside room and decided to check the lock on the door. I wanted to be sure I had locked it. When I came back to the bedroom, she was laying in the center of the bed, completely naked and smiling at me. I had to grin. I closed the door and faced her again. I walked beside her side of the bed and sat down. I let my eyes travel over her body.

" You are perfect." I said as I looked at her. She smiled then motioned with her head.

" Come on. It's been two weeks, I'm about ready to go without you even touching me." She said.

I leaned in and we started kissing again. I let my hand glide up her legs and when I reached her middle, I could feel how warm and ready she was. While I touched her, she brought her hands to my shirt and tugged on it. I pulled my hand away and stood up. I don't think I have ever gotten undressed so fast in my life. As I came on top of her, she giggled. She grabbed my neck and kissed me. I wanted to take things slow but she made it hard when she thrust herself up to me. It was really hard to go from having sex twice a day to nothing.

" I want you so bad." I whispered against her mouth.

" Than take me, please. Don't make me wait anymore." She whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review!*_

( Vincent's POV)

The next morning we decided to take a shower together, we hardly ever took showers apart before. I pushed her against the wall on the shower as I bent my knees. Jillian was so small I couldn't stand up straight when we had sex in the shower. She had her head bent with her forehead against the wall. The water was sliding down her back, adding to my hard on. She was breathing hard as I took a hold of myself. I moved into her slowly. She raised her head up and moaned. I never got tired of hearing her make those kinds of noises.

I watched as she moved against me. I had one hand on her hip and the other on the wall by her head. I was biting my lip as her noises grew louder. She still had the ability to make me feel like I was the best she had ever had. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I couldn't keeping watching or I was going to cum before she did. I knew I was getting close so I moved my hand to her front and started rubbing her quickly.

" Oh God, keep doing that!" She moaned. Her wet hair clung to her back. Her hands flew up to the wall as I opened my eyes. She cried out and started cumming. I held her against me as tightly as I could as she trembled around me.

" I'm cumming!" I said quickly. It felt so good to pour through her. It was like her body just pulled my orgasms out of me, like she pulled it through my entire body. I felt my knees shake with the force of it. She was pushing against my stomach, almost milking me dry. I leaned down and rested my head against the back of hers. " God, you make me feel so fucking good." I breathed out as one last shudder went through me.

" I missed you so much." She said softly. I smiled and opened my eyes. I moved to come out of her then turned her to face me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

" Nothing will come between us again." I said as I looked into her eyes. " It's you and me from here on out." She nodded and hugged me.

XXXXXX

We sat on top of one my bill boards and huddled together. She looked cute in my hat even though it was big on her. It had flaps on the sides that came down and covered her ears. It kept coming down over her eyes so she had to keep pushing it up. She laughed every time, making me smile. She was wearing one my of winter coats and a pair of gloves. I put my arm around her as our legs dangled together. She looped one of her legs around mine.

" It's awesome up here!" She explained. I smiled and looked at her. Her cheeks were red from the cold and wind. I put my hand on the back of her neck and brought her to me. Her lips were cold against mine but her tongue was hot.

" You ready to go?" I asked her when I pulled away. She brought her hands to her mouth and blew on them.

" Yeah, I guess so. I'm sure you have other things to do." She said.

" Yeah, I have other ones to check on and you look like you're freezing to death." I said.

" It's so peaceful here." Jillian said as she laid her head against my shoulder. I rested my head against her. A bitter wind blew, making her snuggle closer to me.

" I love you, you know." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

" I know. I got that." She said. I smiled.

" You know? Is that all you have to say?" I asked. She laughed and bumped her shoulder against mine.

" I love you, too." She said.

She climbed every ladder with me that day. She handed me whatever tools I needed after I told her their names. She watched over my shoulder as I changed or adjusted lights. Sometimes she'd grabbed my sides quickly like she was going to push me. Then she'd laugh which made me laugh. It was a small, time old trick, but her laugh was amazing.

Jillian convinced me to eat lunch on top of a billboard. We had brought a large coffee and took turns passing it back and forth. By the time I was done working and we got home, it was after 5. She suggested a bath to warm us up and I didn't turn her down. Who would turn down their hot ass girlfriend who wanted to get naked and wet with her boyfriend? As she got the bath ready, I opened some wine and poured us some glasses. I was looking forward to her warming me up.

XXXXXX

I stared up at her from the bed as she moved on top of me. We were trying to make up for lost time. We had taken a bath, had sex then ate dinner. We had walked Vicky and watched a movie. Now she was grinding her hips against me, making me move uncontrollably. This girl was so good in bed, she blew my mind every time we had sex. I held her hips as I closed my eyes.

" Look at me," She whispered. " Watch me fuck you." I shook my head and squeezed my eyes tighter.

" God, I can't, babe! I can't!" I groaned. My back arched up and I bent my knees so my legs were resting against her back. She leaned forward, her hands on the bed beside my head.

" Watch me, please!" She moaned. I shook my head but opened my eyes. The second our eyes met she came. Her mouth fell opened as she started to panted. Her back was arching like cat and her hands clamped down my shoulders. Her nails bit down into my skin, her eyes still locked on mine. It was too much for me. I started fucking her as hard as I could which seemed to increase her orgasm. She snapped her eyes closed and cried out as her whole body shuddered.

" Oh God, that's it!" I groaned as I started cumming. My hand came up and into her hair. I pulled her head down against mine.

As the shudders and cries started to die down, she slowly brought herself down on top me. We were covered in sweat but I could care less. I wrapped one of my arms around her. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing hard. I kissed her forehead then let her go. She snuggled her face into my chest. I closed my eyes and held her tight.

" I think that was the best orgasm I have ever had." She said, her voice was breathless. I smiled.

" The best?" I asked.

" The best with sex, I should say." She said. I know what she meant. A few months ago she told me I had given her the best orgasm with my mouth.

She was always coming up with new things for us to do. One time she made me watch my favorite movie, Blade 2, because I had it memorized. She got on her knees in front of the couch and took me in her mouth. She made me recite all the lines. If I stopped talking or closed my eyes, she stopped sucking me. It was amazing. Having to watch the movie and talk made me stay hard longer so when I finally came, it was the most amazing and intense orgasm I had ever had. I almost ripped a hole in my couch from holding it so tightly. I didn't even know it was possible to cum that hard. I think I might have even blacked out for a few seconds. But I couldn't let that go, I had to repay her.

So the next night, I made her sit on the couch and read out loud when I went down on her. I used only my mouth because if I used my fingers, it would have been over in minutes for her. I kept my hands on her ass, squeezing her to hold her still. When she started to close her legs, I nudged them open with my shoulders. She didn't do as good as I did. She ended up flinging the book across the room and tilting her head back. Her hands came down to my hair and she came hard into my mouth. I kept my pace on her spot as it actually contracted and trembled. Yeah, it was amazing to know I made her feel that good and made her react like that. After she was done, I sat back and smiled as she laid down on my couch. She put her hands on her stomach and took deep breaths. Than she turned her head and looked at me.

" That was a breath taking, world moving, legs shaking orgasm and I think I just died." She said. I laughed as I stood up. She looked back at the ceiling and sighed. " Best orgasm with oral sex...ever."


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review!*_

( Vincent's POV)

My hands traveled through her hair as I gently moved her head. We were making out slowly. She was sitting on her lunch table in the back room of her studio. I was standing in between her legs. She was holding onto my sides. Our tongues moved around each other, slipping in and out of each other's mouth. We just couldn't get enough. Slowly, she ended our kissing.

" So we are meeting at my place to get the rest of my stuff tonight?" She asked. I gave her close mouthed kisses in between each word.

" Yeah." I said with my eyes closed. I moved to kiss her neck. She moved her hands to my shirt as she laughed softly.

" Stop it." She said. I smiled but kept kissing her.

" No." I said.

" We both have to go back to work." She said.

" Tomorrow is our day off, don't plan on leaving the bed." I said. She laughed again. I pulled away and smiled down at her.

" Walk me to my car." I said.

XXXXXX

Her sister was going to have a friend move into the apartment and take over Jillian's part of the rent. She was leaving all her big stuff in the apartment because I had everything we needed. So we just had to pack up her clothes and a few other things like books, pictures and stuff. Her brothers weren't thrilled about us moving in together. They weren't as quick to forgive me as she was and I could understand that. I broke her heart, even if it wasn't really my fault. They barely looked at me or talked to me.

" They ever gonna forgive me?" I asked as we loaded up her car. She sighed.

" They will." She said.

" I mean, I didn't really do anything, I didn't really cheat on you." I said. She set a box into her trunk then looked at me.

" I know that but they saw me crying, saw how upset I was so they need a little bit of time. Jordan will come around faster than Jared will but he will. Just give him some time, okay?" She asked. I looked away from her and frowned, my hand on the top of her trunk. I was trying not to be annoyed with them. Jared had been giving me death stares all afternoon.

" Yeah." I said. She took a hold of my shirt and tugged it, making me look at her.

" It's just you and me, remember? Who cares if they are pissed? We know the truth." She said. I put my hand into her hair and brought her to me. I kissed her lightly.

" I love you." I said. She smiled.

" I love you too." She said. Her eyes shifted around me and her smile faded. I looked behind me then back at her.

" What's wrong?" I asked as she shook her head. She smiled at me.

" Nothing. I just thought I saw Alice." She laughed. " Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry." She said.

XXXXXX

I was leaning against the railing of our balcony, having a smoke, while she made us dinner. I took a drag and smiled as I pushed the smoke out of my lungs. She looked up a few times and smiled at me. It felt so natural to see her moving around our place, to see her things mixed with mine. She had hung a few pictures of us around the apartment. We had a fireplace and I hung up one of my favorites of her paintings. It was of the ocean during a storm. It was dark, gray and beautiful. We had folded up her clothes and placed them with mine.

After a while, she signaled to me and I put my smoke out. I went into the apartment, closing the door behind me. We ate dinner, watched a movie while cuddling on the couch, and then took Vicky for a walk. It was freezing so I tried to talk Jillian into staying home but she wanted to come. She cuddled up to me as we walked then when we came home, I took my time warming her up again until she was begging for me.

XXXXXX

I really felt like things were perfect between us. Alice hadn't called Jillian again, work was going good for the both of us and after a while, her brothers accepted me again. We didn't count our time apart so when we were together eight months I did something I never thought I'd do again. I started ring shopping. I talked to Jared and Jordan about it, and got their blessing, so I started looking around. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for it without her knowing because we had combined our bank accounts. But Jared had a credit card and he said I could put the ring on that. I was fine with that because I could get the ring without her knowing about it. I didn't care if she knew how much I paid for it, but I knew if I took the money out at once, she'd know about it before I asked her. After I asked her, I'd give him the money to pay off the ring.

Jillian wasn't into flashy things and she didn't like gold. So I brought her a ring made out of white gold with a small band of tiny diamonds on it. I had it engraved with what her name would be if she agreed to marry me. I was sure she was going to say yes so I wasn't worry about not being able to return it. It took three days to get the ring ready. When I picked it up from the jewelry store, my heart was pounding. I looked at the engraving.

' Jillian Harris '

I touched her name and smiled. I had the most perfect evening planned for us. I was going to make dinner for us, then we'd take Vicky for a walk and while we were out, I'd stop us by the fountain in the park she loved so much. I'd drop to one knee and ask her to marry me. Hopefully she'd say yes and hug me then we'd go home and I'd spend the rest of the night buried inside her. If she didn't say yes...no, I wasn't going to think that way. She was going to say yes, even her brothers said she'd say yes. I was almost bouncing up the stairs to our apartment once I got home. I got to our porch and froze.

The door to the apartment was hanging wide open and I could hear Vicky barking and whining inside. My stomach started to hurt as flashbacks filled me. I slowly walked into the apartment, praying I didn't find her the way I found Ashley. Our apartment was a mess. Picture frames were broken and glass was everywhere. A few chairs were overturned. I called out to her but got no answer. I walked into our room and heard Vicky whining. She was shut up in the closet. I opened the door and she shot out, barking and growling. I turned towards the bed and saw a note. It was written in Alice's handwriting.

' Come home and come alone.' I smashed the note up and threw it across the room. She had been following us. Fucking bitch.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review!*_

( Vincent's POV)

I ran the entire way down the road to her brothers' apartment. I didn't even knock, I just busted into their place and started yelling for them. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call the police because if I did, Alice just might be crazy to actually kill my Jillian. I yelled for Jared and Jordan. Jordan came out of their den where Jilly and I had our first kiss while Jared ran up the stairs.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jordan asked. I tossed the note on the table and put both my hands on my head.

" I don't know what the fuck do to!" I said as I paced the floor. Jared picked up the note as Jordan walked over to him. They read the note together.

" Where the hell do you think she is?" Jordan asked.

" My old apartment. I know she took her there." I said.

" Okay, this is what we're going to do." Jared started. This is why I came here. I knew Jared would know what to do. Jared was the most levelheaded person I had ever met.

XXXXXX

Jordan and Jared stayed on the staircase while I walked down the hallway to my old door. They crouched down so if Alice looked out of the door, she wouldn't be able to see them. I was going to try and talk to her. I needed to find out where Jillian was and make sure she wasn't hurt. I needed to see if Alice had any weapons. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Alice opened it with a smile.

" Hi." She said.

" Where is she?" I asked. Alice moved out the doorway and swept her arm back to motion me in. I walked in and looked around.

I was in my old apartment but it was completely empty. I noticed a door in the kitchen that hadn't been there before. She had knocked down a part of the wall like she had always wanted too. She took my hand and led me towards the door. She took a hold of the handle and turned it as she squeezed my hand. She opened the door and I thought I was going to throw up.

Straight ahead of me was my Jilly. She was tied to a chair with her head down. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the arms and legs of the chair and I could see the red marks on her from where the ropes had rubbed her raw. I rushed into her without thinking. I dropped to my knees in front of her and touched her knees. She had a gag in her mouth that was tied around to the back of her head. There was dried blood on the right side of her head.

" Jilly?" I whispered to her. " What the fuck did you do to her!" I yelled. I swept my hand over her head. She started to open her eyes. " I'm here, Jillian." I said to her. Her eyes snapped opened as she jumped. Her head shot up and she started struggling right away. "Don't struggle, Baby, you're cutting yourself." She started to cry and I could hear her trying to say my name through the gag. I put my hand on the back of her head as I tried to hug her. " It's okay. Don't cry, I'm gonna get us out of here." I kissed her cheek then turned and stood up. " Let her go." I demanded.

" Well, I don't think that is going to be easy to do." I froze with my hand on her shoulder. Standing beside Alice was the man I watched get beat up. " I see that you remember me." He said.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" After I woke up in the hospital and was told someone had saved me, I wanted to find that person and thank them. But imagine how I felt when this little lady," He put his arm around Alice's shoulders. " came to my hospital room and explained that the man that saved me was the man who put me in the hospital to began with." Alice turned towards him and nestled into his chest. " Now I can't remember anything about my life and because of that, I have lost my job. So I have no job, no money, and no life."

" I'm sorry." I said.

" You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me? You took everything from me and all you can say is you're sorry?" He asked.

" What do you want from me? Hurting her isn't going to make things better for you." I said.

" Just like hurting me didn't make things better for you but you still did it." The man said. Alice was grinning like crazy and I could see she hadn't told him everything.

" She's the reason I came after you in the first place. She let me think you were the man that killed my wife, Ashley." I said. Alice's smile wavered.

" Vincent, shut up." She snapped.

" Oh, you didn't tell him?" I asked. " Then let me. See, she wrecked your cab to make it look like the cab that killed Ashley. She bought you that red jacket because that was what the murderer was wearing and that ring you have, she bought it because of the murderer." He frowned and looked at her.

" Is that true?" He asked.

" She did it all because she thought if I found the murderer I could move on with my life and be with her! She wants to be with me but I don't want her! She came to the hospital to find you because I rejected her! She thinks if you get rid of Jillian, that I will just start over with her but it's not going to happen!" I yelled the last part to Alice. " I didn't want you before I met her and I don't want you now! Don't you think if I wanted to fuck you, I would have by now! You will never be as good as she is, never!" By now I knew I was screaming. I was so pissed, I couldn't think straight.

Alice let out a scream like I have never heard from anyone. She charged at me so fast, I didn't have time to think or react. She hit me with force and it pushed us both backwards. The window in the apartment was a floor to ceiling window and we hit it hard enough to break it. We both slid outside on with her on top of me, choking me. The man yelled and rushed forward. Alice and I were slipping down the balcony roof and I pushed her off me. I didn't realize how close to the edge we were until than. I fell but grabbed a hold of the gutter. Alice tried to hold on to me but she slipped right down me. I heard her screaming and then, there was nothing.

I started trying to pull myself up but it wasn't working. The gutter was almost completely covered in ice so I was slipping. The man appeared out of the window but he leaned too far out and fell. I thought this was it. He was going to hit me and we would fall all the way to the ground together. It was a long drop and there was only concrete to greet us. There was no way I was going to live through this.

To my surprise, he sailed over my head. The difference between him and Alice's fall though was that I heard him hit. I started kicking my legs, trying to get some traction against the building to pull myself up. I was yelling and could hear shit going on in the apartment a second before Jordan's head popped out of the window. He was grinning.

" Hey there buddy, what cha doing?" He asked casually. Jared pushed him out of the way.

" Stupid fuck!" He yelled. " Look, I'm going to slid down there and grab you. If you pull me over the edge I am taking you down with me!" He yelled.

Carefully, Jared slid down the roof on his ass, bitching the whole way about it being cold. He braced himself against the gutter then reached his hand to me. I used everything I had in me to stretch up and grab him. He yanked me hard and pulled me onto roof beside him. He laid down on his back while I was on my stomach, both of us panting and thankful to be alive. We looked at each other and started laughing.

" I have never had to take any of my sisters' boyfriends off a ledge before." Jared said. I was so glad I went to him. Jared was a firefighter so if anyone knew how to save people, it was him.

" I have never been a ledge before so it's the first time for me too." I said.

" Look, we are going back into the apartment, getting my sister and getting the hell out of here. There is no way someone hasn't called the cops yet." Jared said.

As carefully as we could, we made our way back into the apartment. Jordan had untied Jillian and was hugging her. We climbed over to the window and into the apartment a second before she pushed away from him and ran to me. I have never been so glad to be hugged in my life. I was wet from the roof, freezing from the cold but she was alive and unhurt except for some rope burns on her wrists and the bump on her head.

" Come on, we got to go." I whispered to her.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review!*_

(Vincent's POV)

For weeks we were all on edge. The accident had made the papers but it was listed as a murder/suicide. The police had searched Alice's apartment and found thousands of pictures she had taken of the cabbie, me, and Jillian. She had pictures of Jillian going into her studio, of us at our place, of us at the beach, the cabbie at his place, thousands of pictures. They had questioned us and I told them that she had been my neighbor and had wanted to date me but I never went after her. I found out that she had a pretty serious

record. She had been arrested before for stalking and harassment. She had been in trouble for an attempted murder charge but it had been drop because there wasn't enough evidence to take her to court. It took two months before the police closed the case.

I hadn't said anything about the ring to Jillian. She was pretty upset about everything and I couldn't blame her. She didn't want to be alone and I didn't really want her to be. I was scared. After what happen to Ashley, and then thinking I had lost Jillian too, I wanted to know she was with someone all the time. She struggled with her feelings about that because she had always be fine with being alone.

She had nightmares for a while. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, thinking someone was standing over her or had broken into our place. Sometimes she'd scream in her sleep, waking me right up. I tried to comfort her, tried to get her to open up to me and tell me what happen when Alice and the cabbie showed up but she never wanted to talk about it. She didn't want to relive it she said and I got that. I could understand it.

We found another apartment in the complex and transferred our lease over. I couldn't let her stay there. She was too scared and it killed me to see the toll it was taking on her. But once we got settled into our new place, there was a huge change in her. She started becoming my old Jillian again. She was calmer, laughed more, and wasn't scared to be alone anymore.

One year and three months:

I was nervous but I didn't know why. This was not new to me. I had been waiting at the end of an aisle before. Jared patted my shoulder, seeing that I was nervous. He was my best man. We watched as Mariah, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle, towards us. We were getting married on a hot day at the beach I raced Vicky at so her bridesmaids were wearing short dresses that stopped just above their knees. They were strapless and had a small black ribbon tied around their waist. The dresses were black and made out of satin.

Jillian's dress was beautiful and she brought tears to my eyes. She had left her hair down and it hung in spiral curls down her back. The sides were pulled up and held in place by a line of daisies. She wasn't wearing a veil or a crown or anything. Her dress had a line of pink daisies around her waist. It was strapless and tight on her chest and down to her hips then it flowed out. The bottom part of her dress was made out of tulle she told me later. She looked amazing.

The night was perfect and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her smile was stunning and I couldn't imagine how I lived before her. We danced every slow song together, I had drinks and a few smokes with Jared, everyone got along well. It was a small, very personal wedding. My friends from the circle came and my family. Her family and friends showed up and it was beautiful.

It was funny to me how my life changed all because I started going to a diner and sat in a certain girl's section.

Jillian's dress ( yeah i used this dress in another story but i love it)

: / / w w w . P roduct_VW351007-VW351007_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Silhouette-Ball-Gown

braids maid dresses

: / / w w w . Product_Strapless-All-Over-Ruched-Satin-and-Tulle-Dress-84619_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Short-Bridesmaid-Dresses

_this story was writing for tigeruawish who requested it so I hope you liked it!_


End file.
